Lullaby of the lost and gone
by Valledorthedragon
Summary: A little girl who refused to forget, all grown up. Lost in the past, and then lost in the woods. She longed to be found, but only her brother could save her... and he was gone... So she is lost, and she continues to sing her mournful lament. The lullaby of the lost and gone.
1. Chapter 1

Lullaby of the lost and gone chapter 1

 **Authors note: hey guys^^ back with a new story! I know it's a bit soon after the last one but I've had this waiting to be posted for ages (before blood moon even- I was going to post this first but with the real life blood moon I just couldn't resist^^) and I couldn't wait any longer so here we are^^**

 **nothing too intense compared to the last story and there's going to be plenty of fluff later but this is a hurt/comfort story and the comfort comes later so yeah for the moment there's a bit of hurt**

 **anyways I hope you like the chapter pleeeeeaaaaaase let me know what you think of this new story it really means a lot and (although it's only a shortish ten chapter story) I will be updating daily as usual^^ see you tommorow!**

 **originally inspired by the song "Dark Paradise" by Lana del Ray- if you want to really get a sense of this chapter it's the perfect mood setter^^**

Gone.. gone.. gone. Forever, gone... He is gone.

The illusion is shattered. I come to my senses- to reality... He wasn't here.. Gone... He never was. Though I felt him, saw him- he smiled, and said I was fine. Held me in his arms, and comforted me, just like he always used to do... but now he is gone. That was all a dream.

His embrace and hold of a hand- every sight, an illusion. A fantasy created by my mind.

He. Is. Gone.

He was taken from me oh so long ago... I wallowed in my grief for years... until I was knocked out. I had been dreaming for an age, or an eternity. My mind filled the beautiful dreams that taunted me with him- his smile and laugh. Running and playing and tickling and joking. The moments recreated and brought to life from the past. The past times that were gone now- alive in my head... And then my eyes opened. Gone.

I remember it now. He never had come back to me. That day on the lake... and the ice- that broke- and then... He was gone. I could remember it now- the fall. The sickening snap. The break of the ice that broke my heart. It took him... Now he is... My brother... is dead.

Dreams are not real- they were false. Nothing but lies to distract from reality. But I am not held by their illusion anymore. Now I am awake... Now I can take. I can take that which is most precious to people- just like that which had been done to me. So, that they can all feel my pain. Loss. The daily agony of their dearest's absense. Of them not being there... of him not being there...

I did this, once, long ago. But then I was made to sleep. Left to drift in those... those fake! Useless! Fairytales! They tortured me! With their stupid make believe! And unreal, untouchable, stupid ghosts!... But... If close my eyes... I can still see them... And I can see him. His smile, and rough hair, and warm, brown eyes... My brother. My dear, dead brother. Gone. Forever.

I remember the day it really sunk in. The memorial. The day I stood by that cold, lifeless stone that was somehow supposed to represent him, and mark his passing... I had cried. My mother had stayed strong, but I didn't see why I should be. He was gone... and he was gone, because of me. It took a long, long, time for the crying to stop... But even after the tears, I never let go of him. Everyone told me I should move on- forget him. The beasts. That was one thing I would never do. I would never forget that day- I would never forget him!... Never forget that he is gone...

His face- it haunts me. Everyday now, and everyday back then. But over those times, long gone now, I eventually realised I had no choice. I had to pretend I was fine. And so when they asked me how I stayed strong, I gave them the simple lie. I said: he lives on- he wasn't truly gone. Placed a hand on my empty chest, and gave a smile as real as a pathetic daydream. They believed it. I didn't.

He was gone... They might not have remembered- or cared... but I thought of it every day. Gone... Taken... The sight of him falling down.. down.. into the ice repeating through my mind again and again. The image of that empty hole in the ice- lifeless and still- from which he was never to return. How could I? I would never forget that moment. The moment when my heart broke, and ceased to exist.

The days passed- week by week... month by month... year by year... I never stopped thinking of him. Never. He broke my heart, and it refuses to heal- no, not him. Never his fault. It was fate. Cruel gods that took him from me... Or, if not the fault of fate,... it was mine. I was so eager to get out on that lake- no matter that it had barely frozen... and now he is dead because of me.

Gone...

And I miss him. I miss my brother.

I just can't accept that he's not here. He was always by my side- always cheering me up, and making me smile... It just doesn't seem possible for him not to be there. Just like it seems impossible for me to smile, without him bringing his joy into my life...

So, it carried on for the rest of my life- endlessly longing for his presence... Until, I turned seventeen. His age. Then... I got lost. I went out into the forest, that day- as I often would. Thinking of him, and the games we'd played under these very same trees. Seeing him dancing ahead of me, or hanging from overhead branches. They were always nothing more than dreams (dreams had haunted me even back then). Ghosts of the imagination I saw daily... and sometimes they'd make me cry. I wanted to go to the lake, at first- as I planned to- but I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it. So, I just wandered- heading straight into the forest, without taking any notice to direction or bearing.

I walked for a long time, and then, when I turned to go back... the forest wouldn't end. No matter how far I walked, the village wouldn't appear. The trees were unfamiliar, there were no landmarks to tell me where I was. I was terrified. I ran, but it made no difference. And I just kept running- and running. Screaming my brother's name. He promised he'd always keep me safe- and he'd protect me from the worst of nightmares. So where was he?! He should be here, with me- saving me!... But, I was lost- and he wasn't there to save me.

I don't know when it was- it seemed like an eternity of terrified running- but there was a rock, I didn't notice, wedged in the ground beneath my feet. I tripped, and fell- my head crashed hard against another bone breaking rock that lay nearby- and then, there was black... I'm pretty sure I died.

But, then... all of a sudden... I was not. I was awake.

My hair had turned ebony black, and my eyes were now a violet akin to darkness. I wasn't alive- that much I was sure... This must be what it's like when you're dead. This must be heaven- or maybe I was some kind of angel, meant to watch over my mother and the rest of the village. But if I was dead... Then, I would be able to see him again.

Spurred on with this thought, I set off to find my way back home. Knowing, my brother would be waiting for me there. I walked and walked- somehow never needing to eat and sleep- and, at last, escaped the forest.

The sun had passed many, many, times above my head, when I returned home, but I managed it. I ran straight to our house at the edge of town, but nobody saw me. Then again, I didn't expect them to. If I was an angel, and I was dead, then it was obvious they wouldn't know I was there. I opened the door, ready, at long last, to finally see my brother again. And when I opened the front door... my mother was there... But then... he was not.

It didn't make sense. He must be-... I froze, and my world shattered. He wasn't here. Any hope and faith in the world crumpled at that very moment. I was dead- just like he was. If he would be anywhere, my brother would be at home, waiting for me. But, he wasn't. He was gone, and yet... still I remained. This couldn't be heaven. It mustn't be- heaven had him inside, my angel brother. This couldn't be it. So, somehow, I had lingered. I had died, and yet, even in death, fate kept him away from me! The gods had taken him from me- and they had done so... forever. I would... never... see him... again? No. It couldn't be. I just couldn't believe it- but, then, I was done disbelieving.

This world was cruel. It had stolen him. It had done so forever. It. Was. True. The cold, hard truth, that I was done denying!

So, if I couldn't have him- if fate took him from me forever-then so, too, would I take. The first one I took was the brother of a twin. He walked into the woods- straight to me. He walked into those trees, and never came back. Just like my brother never came back. His brother cried, as I had cried, and his family felt the pain of loss I felt.

The brother I took, I brought to the eternal forest. My land of darkness and bare, twisted trees. Reaching out from the trunk of a tree, I had pulled him into my realm. The realm of the forest which lasts forever.

I found out about it soon after the discovery that my brother was eternally lost to me. I stormed off into the trees, not looking where I was going, and I almost smacked straight into one of them- except I didn't. I went into the tree, like it was a doorway to another world. I found myself in that midnight, desolate landscape, that stretched forever, beyond where the eye could see. Filled with numberless trees, their branches raking the sky, and barely manageable trails. That was where I took the boy.

He ran, shouting and calling for his mother. Calling for his brother. He soon started crying, afraid. He felt lost... and so he should be. I wanted everyone to feel my pain. To feel lost and afraid and abandoned. To cry and scream, running forever in an endless forest, and pleading for a help which never came. I wanted them to hurt, just like I had done. So, I took more.

I only take the children- the brothers and sisters. The ones like him and me- and, like us, I ripped them apart. But, it didn't last.

Some strange creatures came to me- somehow finding their way into me forest without me taking them-, they implored me to stop. But they didn't understand. The giant man and little golden dwarf had yet to feel pain- they had not suffered the agony of loss- they didn't get it! The other two did. They both had suffered great losses, but still they tried to stop me. They must be the type that told you to move on and forget them- the ones I hated.

I would have taken them too- seperated them, and made them search forever for each other again- but they were ready. They trapped me in my land of forever forest- and made me sleep for all eternity... But now I am awake, and I can take once more. I can feel, as strongly as ever, the ache in my heart for my brother. That ache that will never ease and that I will share with the world. Mothers, sisters and brothers alike. They too would feel what it is like, to be lost- and to long for those that are gone. I shall take them with my lullaby.

That is how I do it. I call them with my melody, when they stray in the woods. I'm sure they never hear the tune, but that doesn't matter- they are drawn to it regardless. When they get close enough, I reach out and pull them in. Then, just like that.. gone. Running through the trees forever, with that song haunting them at their backs- following them through the trees. His song. The song of my dear brother, from his heart to mine.

It was the lullaby he'd sing it to me as I dropped off to sleep- or as he held me, and hushed me, after a nightmare. It was a sound of bliss, and of love. I cherished every note, every word... But now it is just a constant reminder that he is gone. I shall never hear that song from him, ever, again.

It was his song, for me from him- the lullaby of the lost and gone. I was lost, and he is gone. But, now I am not lost anymore- although he is still gone. I have found my purpose in life- to take, as he has been taken. To share my grief with the world.

So that all will know what it is like. To feel the loss of those that are gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lullaby of the lost and gone chapter 2

 **Authors note: next chapter^^ hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you thought- I love getting reviews... Um... Can't think of anything else to say hehe.. Well then See you tommorow^^**

I go to the forests of my home, lingering in the shadows of trees. The sunlight is so foreign to me it burns my eyes. So I stay in the shadows, and wait for the burning to cease.  
"Come on, Sophie!" I still as I hear a voice behind me.

A young boy of early teen age, alone in the forest- well, not quite. A light giggling is heard, as a girl of around six accompanies him.  
"I'm coming, Jamie. I'm coming." She says, laughing... So... a young boy and girl, all alone in the woods. Brother and sister, I think. Hadn't they been warned about what happens when you go alone into the woods... "Come on! He'll be here soon." The boy tells her, excited. They'll soon have company? Then I better be quick. I don't want anyone spoiling my first taking... But who to take?

I considered it. I often took the sisters- to run through the woods, like I did, lost alone and afraid. But I have a certain fondness for brothers- not like any of them could ever replace Jack to me.. but sometimes... it was almost as though they could. Though, it was a poor substitute- like replacing him with a doll. As I watch them, though, I find I don't know who to take.  
"Where do you think he'll be?" The boy asked, looking round at the sky- for some reason.  
"I don't know." The girl laughed. A very giggly little girl, this one- and quite a charming older brother... in fact... he almost reminds me of Jack. His deep, brown eyes and similar coloured hair...

I'll take them both. I decide.

I wait for them come closer to the nearest tree. In a split second, I am there- moving from my tree to there's like there was no gap between them... Just a little more... I can almost reach them...

He comes closer, backing up as he shields his eyes from the sun, while scannin the sky. His sister started slipping about his feet. Then she made the mistake of going around the back of him- straight into my reach.

I stretch out of the tree, and pull her in- her scream barely lasting a second, then disappearing without a trace. Taken. Just like that.

It was all so easy- just as sudden, and as quick as Jack had gone.

Her brother whipped round with the scream- eyes snapping wide with sudden unexpected horror.  
"Sophie!" He screamed. Then, him too, I pull in...

Then, the forest is silent. They are gone...

I vanish back into my forest realm. Already the boy is on his feet, screaming his sister's name. He barely finishes shouting her name, when he starts running to find her. So soon? My heart gives a twinge, and I squeeze my eyes shut... He... obviously, loves her... a lot... Would Jack have gone running for me like that? Of course he would. The second I needed him.. but he never got the chance.

I turn away from the boy that was running for his sister- unaware they were miles apart in the ever stretching, dark forest, would never meet. Where should she go now? There were a great deal of forests around the world, after all. Which one should she take from next?...

Meanwhile, in the forest at the edge of Burgess- in the very same clearing she just left- a teen looking to be around seventeen years old flew in to land in the forest. His hair was a soft white, and eyes were sparkling blue. He peers around the forest, as though looking for something, then mutters to himself: "Mustn't be here, yet", and wanders to the nearest tree, to wait.

He idly taps his shepherd's crook staff across the ground, causing a slight, glittery cover of frost to spread across it, waiting for his young friends to arrive... He waits for a very long time...

Where could those kids be? He thinks to himself, silently.

Far away, in the North Pole, a strange thing keeps happening to the large, light dotted globe at the centre of the workshop.

At the base of the globe is a counter displaying the number of believers at that moment. It was currently shining a merry high figure at one of the nearby working yetis. One of them, known as Joe by he fellows, worked with a duster to polish the lower hemisphere of the special globe in order to to keep it as bright and  
colourful as if it were freshly made.

As he worked, he noticed a light blink out. He paid no attention to it at first- lights went out now and then, it was natural for kids to stop believing, eventually- but then something strange struck him. Normally, when a child stopped believing the counter made a quick, little noise as it knocked a number off its figure- this time, he hadn't heard it. He looked down, confused, at the many digit number. It was exactly the same as it had been before the light had gone out.

Joe frowned, and called out to one the yetis that was just strolling along nearby. As it happened, this was one of the globe's maintenance crew (North had it routinely checked after that last showdown with Pitch, so he could always rule out a technical fault in an emergency). Dave called back a confusing reply.

The maintenance yeti had just completed the daily check on the globe, and said that everything was all in order. Joe garbled something to Dave, and gestured him to come over. The yeti looked confused but did as he was told, climbing onto the platform which held the cleaner. As he did, Joe explained what he'd seen and Dave too frowned.

He went down to the counter, and tapping it with a finger as though it was just a little stuck. Just then, another light, somewhere in South America, blinked out. They looked at the counter. Then, when the numbers didn't change, they both shared a confused, somewhat suspecting, look. The cleaner shrugging uncertainly at the maintenance checker, and then the latter took it upon himself to go and get the big man himself, leaving Joe to finish his dusting.

He wisely knocked on the door to his office, before entering after receiving a shouted "Come in."  
"Ah, Dave." North greeted him. "How can I help?" He grinned, inspecting a recent ice sculpture of a hovercraft for faults. Dave urgently told him to come and see what they'd found, and North went silent. Then, he set down the model and drew his sword, before following (when it came to the globe, he took no chances).

He stood for a moment, analysing the globe at the maintenance checker's side, but then he turned turned to him, confused.  
"I do not see any problem." He said, lowering his sword. Clearly beginning to think this was all a false alarm. Dave shook his head, severely. He felt certain this was serious. He pointed down at the counter, North's eyes following, then he scanned the millions of glowing lights for one of those strange irregularities they'd noticed. There! He spotted it! Jabbing a sharp finger up at it, he prayed North had seen it too. It looked like he had, but he still looked confused- thinking, as he had at first, that this was no uncommon occurance on the globe. Then, he pointed back down at the counter.

North's eyes widened.  
"And, there's nothing wrong with the globe." Dave nodded a confident affirmative- he'd just checked it himself, everything was working as it should. North stroked his beard, growing serious, as Dave waited to see what his boss was going to do.

"Then I think we should take no chances." He told him, walking up to the main control panel and reaching over to activate a rarely used mechanism. He twisted it ninety degrees and pushed it into control board. Lighting it up with luminous green with scattered touches of pink that spread across to he base of the globe and travelled up it- rising into the open air and out far into the world beyond.

North had hoped he wouldn't have had to summon the Guardians barely a few years since Pitch's downfall. He dearly hoped this was a false alarm, because if it was anything like his belly was telling him, this was not good.


	3. Chapter 3

Lullaby of the lost and gone chapter 3

 **Authors note: new chapter^^ hope you enjoy it! HELP! Okay so I'm not sure what to do for Christmas for you guys so I thought- I'll let you choose! Tell me a short/ish story idea (you can use previous story AUs characters etc or just stick with the original movies) and I'll write it and dedicate it for you^^ I'll make it my personal present to all who ask^^**

 **anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter- please tell me what you think because reading your comments really makes my day^^ see you tommorow**

Jack waited, twirling a snowflake round his finger, as he debated whether or not to go up to the kid's house. He wondered if he should check if there'd been some sort of hold up- parents did tend to have that effect on secret plans.

He remembered his own mother often managed to catch him trying to sneak out. When he was younger she'd often succeed, but, as he got older, he got more and more slipperier. Getting out the house without her notice almost easily- of course, that didn't mean to say he'd always succeed. She would still catch him out occasionally, as he escaped- or, more often than not, on his way back in. And then he'd have to deal with the arms folded 'you are in such big trouble mister' mother.

As punishment, or to make him earn permission to leave in the first place, she'd make him assist her in various tasks around the house. They always bored him to tears, but she'd always keep true to her word and let him out afterwards. When he finally did get out, the kids would all complain and ask about what took him so long, he'd tell them he got kidnapped by a witch and had to make an epic, daring escape. At which point Emma would step in and tell them their mother held him back, before they could even fall for it, or not. He'd promptly mess up her hair, and she'd giggle, and..

Hm. He frowned, slightly. That was weird. Why would he think about all that now?

He hadn't thought about his memories or his past life for at least a year now- not that he'd disregarded them, or anything. He'd just had a lot going on, and he'd never really needed to recall it. His family must've been dead for at least two and a half centuries... So why did he suddenly think of his long gone family now?...

Perhaps because Jamie's family reminded him of his own? He speculated to himself. The single mother- working hard to keep the two wandering troublemakers in line; and the siblings- rarely bickering, always teasing laughter out of each other. Add one or two years to them, dye Sophie's hair brown, and it could be the exact same family. Well, it was the latest in the Overland bloodline, after all, he supposed. It's no wonder they made him think back to his family... But, why did he get the feeling the recent trip into the past had nothing to do with that- nor the fact that this is the same forest he and his sister used to play in all those years ago.

Actually, if he stood at the bottom of that tree over there- with the huge, low down 'v', and two knots, positioned like eyes, in its trunk- he could almost recreate a scene from his past (without his sister, and the other children of the old village, of course). He could even remember their exact positions- Emma especially. She'd sat beside him on one of the mid height branches, encouraging the kid that tried to climb up as he did the same whilst directing them.

He sighed, leaned back against the tree. There he goes again- what was it, making him think of all those times way back then? It wasn't the familiarity of the place- or the thought of Jamie's family-... It was... almost as though.. a ghost from his past.. had walked through here, before him...

Yeah, that was ridiculous, right? There he was, a dead, three hundred year old spirit, and he was speculating about ghosts.

He grinned to himself- almost laughed slightly at his own stupidity... All the same... that was what it felt like...

He could practically feel the different kind of atmosphere back then. The close, comfortable feeling of familiarity, where everyone knew and got along with their neighbours. No car fumes, or modern noises- just simple, quiet sounds of nature, and people going about their daily business... He almost expected there to be a cluster of log cabins behind him, instead of modern housing blocks.. but the distant rumbling of traffic confirmed that he was still in the present.

It was so strange... There was just that... smell, in the air. That was it! Smell. That was what was bothering him so much. It was so faded he could barely even catch in the cold air that always followed him, despite the warm sun shining down. That old, familiar scent. The slight hint of wooden beams, dulled by time- and a combination of other lots of other, tiny things that blended so well he couldn't even identify them- it all merged into that single, comforting smell he knew only as one thing. Home.

But, why did he feel like it wasn't just old Burgess he was vaguely picking up on? It was more... specific, than that. Something... personal. He couldn't, for the life (or afterlife, or whatever) of him think what, though.

He remembered Tooth randomly telling him that smell was the sense linked closest to memory (no idea where, when or how that had been brought up in the conversation), so, he supposed, it was no surprise that the faint smell made him think of his old home. But, how in the name of Mim could he be smelling it now?! What had caused that scent?... He wasn't imagining it- that much, he was certain- so, what was going on here?!

He suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle uneasily, like a shadow had passed behind him... Like he was getting sneaked up on... Like there was someone behind him, in the shadows, waiting for him to- PITCH!

He jumped round, and sprang away from the tree- staff aimed the trunk in warning and expectancy- as he glaring and poised to strike at any signs of trouble. He waited- holding the position of threat and defence, should the Boogeyman decide to show up and dare to show his face...

After a while, he let his stance relax, slightly... He kept his staff held ready... but it didn't look like anything was happening. Strange, he thought. If this was Pitch playing games with him he would've come out by now... He slowly lowered his staff. Perhaps he was imagining things... Although... Was it him, or was the faint smell from early slightly stronger now?

Why was that smell here? Why had he felt something in the shadows? He frowned, baffled by the whole thing. And where on earth were Sophie and Jamie?

He put that last thought aside as he tensed himself up again, glaring steadily at the tree trunk... and then, carefully... he stalked closer. His staff glowed, in readiness to shoot in a split second. He was wary and alert for anything that might spring an attack on him. He stepped closer... and closer... Then, he slowed... He could almost touch it with his staff now... He moved his staff forwards... about to touch it... Then, suddenly, he straightened and looked up at the sky. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and this had nothing to do with figures in the shadows.

He saw the ribbons of pink/green lights rippling across the sky, and knew in an instant what it meant. He was needed. Being called upon as a Guardian, and that meant one thing. Something was wrong. This was the first time he'd ever had to respond to the lights.. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't just a little excited! What were they being called for? He wondered... Wait, was it possible that that presence he felt just now-.. No. It couldn't be Pitch. This was different, he was sure. North was calling them for some other reason. It was new, and different- something he'd never seen before- and that meant it was exciting. He grinned. His first official Guardian calling. He couldn't wait!

He sprang off the ground into the embrace of the wind, leaving the forest and his troubling thoughts behind. He turned his attention to the journey ahead- and, more specifically, his big entry.  
"Alright, Wind!" He called out to his good friend. "Lets make this a good one!" He grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Lullaby of the lost and gone chapter 4

 **Authors note: new chapter^^ hope you like it! Sorry for that last little teaser- so close yet so far ^^ anyways that's all for now- see you tommorow!**

The journey across the world took him, maybe, what... two minutes? Yeah- give or take. (Winter airlines really was the best way to travel- and he'd flown North's sleigh). He grinned, as he saw the distant workshop, still contemplating his arrival. Not the front door, that's for sure- front doors were boring- but how about... He noticed the tiny window hatch, and angled himself towards it.

He was approaching it fast. This was make or break. He'd either make it and look totally awesome, or catch the sides and look like a complete fool- even worse he might get stuck, and get wedged in there like a total idiot. He streamlined himself and rocketed forwards... Yes! Made it! He shouldn't expect any less from himself, really- he was just that skilled.

He announced his arrival with a flurry of snowflakes, giving him time to pinpoint and target the rest of the guardians. He'd managed it within seconds. Bam! Jack Frost was in the building. Snowballs for everyone!

He cheered at his success, and slid down the globe as he went in to land on the floor (passing Sandy's, literally, golden, eagle as he did so).  
"Hey guys." He grinned, casually, as they brushed off the remnants of his little arrival gift. "Bit nippy out, huh?" He smirked- he always loved that phrase. "Nippy", the adults said (he sniggered), oh, they had no idea.

Bunny ignored him and carried on pestering North, to get the reason for their arrival out of him.  
"Hey Tooth!" He called out, she continued her recital of endless addresses and teeth. He chuckled- same old Guardians. Sandy had made his eagle vanish and now floated down to join them. Jack gave him a salute, jokingly, and he waved back. Then, Jack looked at the disorganised, somewhat chaotic, meet up... Wow... This was what it was like when the northern lights went out? He imagined more business like.

"Is it always like this?" He asked Sandy. He gave him an apologetic smile and nodded. Jack sighed. "So, what're we-." He called out to no one in particular, but his voice was lost in the chaos. No one even heard him, or bothered to listen. It was like no one even acknowledged his existence.

He frowned- he really did not like that. He hated being ignored, and he was getting really annoyed at his fellow Guardians for it. Don't make me do the bang thing, he warned, silently.  
"Guys!" He was practically shouting now- still no response, except an irritated scowl from Sandy. The dreamsand master went to get a jingly elf hat- as was usually called for in this situation. No need for that, Jack thought. It looked like he did have to get their attention the hard way.

He slammed his staff with a resounding boom into the floor. The wind thrown out from the impact knocking into everyone in the room- even pushing them back slightly. The temperature dropped a dozen or so degrees, but the Guardians finally shut up, and the attention turned to him.

He made it clear he wasn't happy with them in the slightest for ignoring him- not even bothering to bring up the whole 'three hundred years alone, and you guys act like I'm invisible?' thing. Well, at least they had the decency to look sorry about it. He glared at them- luckily he'd let go of the past, so he wasn't going to throw a tantrum for that, but this whole thing was ridiculous! The northern lights had been activated- something as bad as, or even worse than, Pitch was on the prowl- and they were acting like.. (dare he say it) children. Yes, so help him, he was scolding them for immaturity- he could be a hypocrite if he wanted to.

"Come on, you know things are bad when I'm telling you to behave." He pointed out. They looked a little ashamed now, at his words- except for Sandy, who looked surprised and mildly impressed. Jeez. Time to finally get this show on the road, then.  
"So, North, why the light show?" He asked, putting the spotlight on the Christmas Guardian. It seemed to take him a moment to remember the reason he'd summoned them in the first place.  
"There is big problem." He told them, walking to the huge globe in the centre of the room. "Look." He told them. Okay... Jack looked at the globe...

... Erm... so... what was he supposed to be looking at? He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.. The lights still shone, the occasional one blinking out, some appearing for the first time... What what was wrong, exactly?... He swore he could hear tumbleweed pass behind them, and he just prayed he wasn't the only one who felt clueless.

Eventually, to his relief, Sandy showed a question mark.  
"Some of the lights." North explained. "They vanish, but he counter never changes." He informed. Jack's eyes widened in alarm as he looked back at the globe. North wouldn't have called them here because a technical fault, so something must be happening to the children. Their belief hadn't changed, but somehow they were vanishing? So, what? The globe still felt their belief, with its magical know how, but it didn't think they were on the earth anymore? What was going-?! Wait, the children were vanishing... No...

A sudden, horrible suspicion seized him, and he watched the turn of the globe with great intensity, praying he was wrong... More of the continents were revealed at a painstaking rate... Please... He thought... Then, it finally revealed Burgess.

"No." He muttered, flying straight up to stare in dismay at the small group of lights that made up the kids of Burgess... but there wasn't quite as many as he remembered there being. "No. No!" He yelled.  
"Jack!" He heard Tooth's worried, questioning voice from back where the other Guardians still stood.  
"They're gone!" He shouted back now. Now he knew something was wrong. Something must be happening to make the kids vanish, because Jamie wouldn't stop believing! "Something's happened to them! North, what's going on?" He asked, desperately turning to search the older Guardian's face for answers.

Jamie was his own family- his descendant, through the centuries. But, more than that he was practically his brother. This was personal now. This was a family matter- and he would not rest until they were back safe again. He was worried sick over him right now! He better be alright- but what if he wasn't?! What had happened to him?! Where was he?! He was frantic over the kid, as he worked himself into more and more of a panic over him- him and Sophie. Both their lights were gone. He knew them off by heart- and he couldn't see them anywhere, so where had they gone?!

Tooth held her hands to her mouth, as she heard who was missing. They all knew he had a special attachment to his first believer. But someone else was worried too. Bunny's face suddenly shared his worried, as he called out.  
"Woah woah, wait- wha'd ya mean 'them'? You don't mean the anklebiter?..." He started, before trailing off. Bunny'd had a soft spot for the Jamie's little sister ever since she ended up in the warren several Easters ago.  
"Jamie- and Sophie. They're both gone." He confirmed, flying back to them and staring frantically at North. Please say he knew where they went. Please say he knew what was going on!  
"North?" He repeated, not even hiding his worry.  
"That is what I brought you here to find out." He admitted.

Jack panicked then. Jamie and Sophie were missing- and they had no idea why?! They- they had to be missing, right?! It couldn't be anything more serious! What if it was! No- he couldn't even think that! He had to believe they were okay! He had to save them, right now! They needed to do something- but what?! North was the leader here- he was supposed to know when something's was up! He should know what's going on! He should-! He stopped in his internal panicking, as North placed a hand on his shoulder. He had enough self control not to go saying all of those things out loud, but his distress was clear. He felt like a parent who had lost a child- no... he was a brother who was missing his siblings. And North could see his fear, easily.

"Calm down, Jack. We will find out what is going on." He reassured him. That did little to ease his worry- but, he realised, worrying was not going to help save Sophie and Jamie. Right now he needed to focus on finding of a way to save them. He nodded, determinedly, at the older Guardian. Now was not the time to panic. He had to stop fearing for them, and instead turn his mind to thinking of a way to get them back.

"Now." North began, thinking that they needed to know all they could about this- and Jack might know something useful, if he'd been around the kids before they disappeared. "Jamie and Sophie were fine, recently? Nothing out of the ordinary?" He questioned.  
"Yeah. We went out for some late night skating, just last night, then they had to go in, and we agreed to meet up in the forest clearing the next morning- for extreme sledding." He explained. Nothing strange there- he was always inventing games and adventures for the kids to go on. "I waited for them the next morning, but they never turned up." He explained, hoping against hope he'd said something that would help.

North hummed thoughtfully, as all the Guardians sank into deep thought with him... Then, Jack remembered about that strange feeling he got, just before the lights appeared.  
"Actually." He muttered, and they all looked at him. "Just before I set off here... I got a strange feeling. Like there was something in the shadows of one of the trees- not Pitch, but... I dunno, before I could do anything, I saw the lights and came straight here." He finished, then he held his breath... He fidgeted with his staff as he teetered on the edge of giving more information...

Should he tell them about the smell? It felt kind of personal, and.. private, almost... But if it would help them find Jamie (he refrained from using the word rescue)...

"There was also something kinda familiar about the place- no, not the I've been around it three hundred years kind of familiar, it was like... a smell.. and it reminded me of home. You know, like Burgess, when I used to live there." He told them. And now, that was all he had. He just had to hope it was enough.

North's eyebrows seemed to have merged ino one for a moment- clearly, cogs were turning. Most dark spirits did not typically leave behind a specific smell, but, old Burgess?... Missing children?.. Meeting up in the forest?.. He had it!

"Ha!" He exclaimed, as Jack suddenly found himself with North's thick finger barely an inch from his face. He'd got something? Yes! What was it?!  
"M!" He announced. Jack was confused. He didn't get it- was she some kind of spirit spy, or something? Apparently the others got it though, as a tree next a woman's figure appeared above Sandy's head. Bunny's eyes widened, as Tooth whispered a quiet "That makes perfect sense".  
"Am I missing something, here?" He asked. He hated being the newbie- he always had to be clued in about everything. North looked confused at him.  
"Jack, you would've been in Burgess round about that time- you don't remember the great kidnapping?" He questioned. Great kidnapping? He thought. No, he'd never heard of it- and his own home as well? How did he not know about this?!

"It must've been when I started to explore the world a little." He suggested. "So what happened?" He asked. Bunny decided to take up the story.  
"Well, around three hundred years ago- actually, only a few years after you woulda been reborn, mate- a new spirit came about. She became known as the Midnight Maiden- or sometimes just 'Maiden', or just 'Midnight'. It seemed the 'M' part was the only thing that was consistent, so that was what we called her by. You know, people always have legends of fair women- but not elves- living in the forests? That was her."

"Anyway, she didn't stay around for long. She started kidnapping the children, so we had to do something. Only the kids- we never found out why. She kept rambling on about loss, and pain- something about being gone." He told him.  
"I felt sorry for her." Tooth muttered. "She looked so sad. Like she was heartbroken. Like she had no heart at all it was so shattered." Sandy nodded sadly, as, he too, recalled her. North continued the tale.

"As Bunny said, because the children were involved, we had to do something. We travelled into her realm. It exists a little like Pitch's lair- in it's own dimension, and only reachable through magical means- but it looks like a never ending forest." Sandy showed him a bare, tree filled landscape, for him to get a better idea. "We tried to reason with her, convince her to release the children that she had kidnapped and brought to her dark forest- but she wouldn't let the children go. She refused to listen to reason, so we had to stop her by force. We managed to knock her out, after a short fight, and Sandy gave her enough dreamsand to keep her asleep forever... We thought that was the last we'd see of her." He finished.

Jack took all this in. So the person they had to stop was some kind of heartbroken, psychotic lady who went around kidnapping children? Why would they do that?! He thought. But then, of course, he knew the answer, deep down- for the same reason he almost joined Pitch.

"Well, it looks like she's awake." He acknowledged.  
"And it looks like she's not just targeting Burgess anymore." North added, seeing as children were now being taken from forests across the world. Jack's eyes hardened with determination. Now they knew what was going on, and who was doing this. They could do this. And, he had to stop her. He needed to save Jamie and Sophie- and he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way. If this lady refused to let them go, then he'd have to force her to.

M, he mused... It was funny, he always used to call his little sister "Em" (short for Emma), now it seemed he was fighting someone who had turned his dear little sister's nickname into a sound to be feared. In fact, if they turned up in Burgess a few years after he became Frost, it was even possible he knew them in life.. Perhaps they'd even gotten the name from his sister- no, he reminded himself. 'M' was from 'Midnight Maiden', it had nothing to do with Emma.

"Can we get there?" He asked them, gesturing the model Sandy still displayed of the dark forest.  
"How do you think we got there the first time?" Bunny smirked. "My tunnels go to every forest- her's is no exception." He boasted, arms folded.  
"Well, then, any other agendas- nope, great, lets get going." He said, hurrying them along and stopping any idle, useless chit chat. The sooner they got to that place, the sooner they could save those kids- and, more specifically, Jamie and his sister.

Bunny rolled his eyes at the his impatience and the command in his words, but tapped his foot on the ground. A hole opened up, big enough for all of them.  
"Sword." North called out to one of the nearby yetis (it seemed there was always one around to answer his unexpected orders). He expertly caught the twin sabres that were thrown towards him, as Bunny unsheathed his boomerangs.  
"Alright, then.-" The Easter Guardian began. Jack rolled his eyes- this could wait- things were already taking long enough. They needed to get down there and save those kids, not stop and listen to some kind of stupid inspirational speech.

So, without waiting for Bunny to finish speaking, he jumped into the tunnel and sprinted off. Starling the others, and causing them to yell after him, and- hopefully- follow.

Hold on, Jamie. He thought. I'm coming


	5. Chapter 5

Lullaby of the lost and gone chapter 5

 **Authors note: and so they finally arrive at Emma's forest- dun dun dun! Hope you enjoy the chapter guys^^ please let me know what you think- you know how much it means to me^^ that's all I can think of for now- see you tommorow!**

He wasn't stupid enough to head straight in there without the rest of the Guardians- he waited for them at the end of the tunnel.  
"Jack!" Tooth began, glaring at him. Oh great the big, fussy mother 'don't you dare do that again, mister' talk was coming.  
"Okay, I'm sorry, but you guys were taking too long- and I've not exactly running off completely, have I?" He pacified. Hopefully, that and the current situation would be enough to spare him the lecture.

She still looked annoyed with him, and she held her furious expression a few moments more, before she sighed and put the matter aside- apparently deciding there were more pressing ones to deal with right now. Sandy glanced at North for what to do next.  
"Check the coast is clear." He told Bunny, quietly (the top was open, and they didn't want to attract unwanted attention, if they could help it). Bunny nodded, and lifted himself up so that just his ears and the top of his head cleared the ground...

They watched tensely, in silence, as his ears slowly swivelled round on his head, searching for sound in all directions... Then, he crouched and hopped up.  
"No one around." He confirmed. With the confirmation they were alone, the other Guardians joined him outside the tunnel.

Their escape closed behind them. Okay, Jack thought, not ominous at all.. The only exit sealing and leaving them stood in an eery, dark forest (seriously, it was almost pitch black, and they could barely see anything).  
It was at times like this, Jack was glad he could make his staff glow. It let him see more clearly, and did a lot to lesson the creepy aura of the place. The only other source of light came from Sandy- no, wait, hold on... He realised, there was one other source of light. There was a moon in the sky. Was it the same moon as their's? He wondered. Was this Manny? Or some kind of fake recreation, to stop this place being in complete darkness? The moonlight was barely enough to see the ground by, though, and he was definately glad he had his staff lighting up the area around them.

...So, what now? He wanted to ask but that made him sound like a scared kid- lost and afraid of the big, bad forest (he did pride himself on being a kid- just not a scared one). So he just looked expectantly at North, as Tooth did. Sandy and Bunny peered about the endless trunks and darkness, in search of anything that might be lurking there.  
"We have to search for M, and try to reason with her. If not, we'll have to have Sandy put her to sleep again." He informed. Jack noted that it was the exact same plan as last time- but, then, what else was there to do?  
"Why even bother talking? I say we just knock her out and have done with it." Bunny said. Jack's eyes narrowed, hard, at him. What, so they shouldn't even try to talk some sense into her? He got a little angry at that.

"No one's born evil, Bunny." he told him, annoyed and almost scolding in tone. "There are lost spirits as well as dark ones. Sometimes good people make bad mistakes, or they let their emotions take over, and they do bad things. Yeah, reason doesn't always work, but we should always try to help them. That's what seperates us from Pitch." He finished, still glaring at the Easter bunny. Bunny was looking astonished with his little speech, and thoroughly ashamed. Yeah, he had a brain- he could think (and he did use it for things other than pranking every once in a while).

Bunny's little comment had really annoyed him- if they'd come across him helping Pitch, after being manipulated by the dark spirit, would they have just took him down? Or at least tried to get him to see the error of his actions. Because that second option was what made them different. They gave people second chances- even him. You cross Pitch once, he turns on you forever- but the Guardians give people another chance. That was why they could call themselves Guardians.

He knew, unlike the others, how easy it was to be misguided when you've been through so much. He'd been so close to making a mistake, such as those he mentioned in his speech, himself. He had almost joined Pitch. He'd lost sight of what really mattered, in his grief for ruining Easter. He'd managed to see through the gilding lies Pitch was spinning, though. He'd made he realisation that this wasn't what he wanted- and that choosing darkness wouldn't make him happy.

He'd managed to come to that realisation himself, but not everyone could.

That was why they had to at least try to talk to this woman. Nine times out of ten, people weren't evil, but rather misguided or desperate. He was the only one of them to have been tempted to join the wrong side, after all. He knew the temptation of darkness. The feeling of wanting to turn on the world, when it seemed it had turned on you. The rest of them couldn't really speak on the matter, with experience- they'd always stuck strong to the path of good, never stepped close to the line that blurred it with evil.

Bunny looked down at the floor, embarrassed he even said such a thing- and that Jack was the one lecturing him. Tooth looked heartened- or even proud- of his words.  
"He's right." North added. "Even if she refused to release the children last time, we have to offer her another chance." Jack finally turned his accusatory glare away from Bunny (once this was over he was going to have to go on a mega pranking spree, all this talking stuff was turning him into a teacher- ugh, the horror).

They all turned their attention onto the mission.  
"Lets get moving." Tooth suggested. "We need to find M." She reminded them as they started heading off into the trees as a group. As they walked. North warned them.  
"Stick together. This place exists to make you feel lost. If we separate, we won't be able to-."

"Jamie!"

Jack's head snapped towards the sound. That was Sophie! Worry hit him in his heart. She really was here- not only that, she was right there- she was close! And she sounded absolutely terrified- he had to go and get her! Sophie- don't worry, he thought. I'm here- I'm coming for you!

"Sophie!" He yelled, North's warnings forgotten, the Guardian's protests ignored. He only cared that Sophie was terrified. Ruled by the burning desire to protect his family, he didn't even think twice- he didn't even think at all, he just raced towards the sound.

She was scared- he couldn't stand that. He had to stop it! He needed to find her and look after- hold her hand, reassure her and tell her she was okay, make sure she was safe. She was crying. His little sister was scared and pleading for help- how could he ever ignore that.

Mind filled with thoughts only of saving poor Sophie, he dashed off into the trees. Alone.

Tooth tried to go after him, shouting his name, but Sandy stopped her, grabbing her arm. She turned to him and saw him shaking his head worriedly at her. It was too late. He was already gone. If she'd tried to go after him, she would've got lost too.

Bunny stared after him in shock. He couldn't believe actually just did that. North sighed quietly and muttered some kind of Russian prayer.  
"He never could ignore a cry for help." He muttered.  
"He'll be fine." Bunny said, determinedly, his expression hardening. "He's a tough kid, that one- Pitch'd have his hands full with him." Tooth nodded, still staring off into the spot where he'd gone. She still worried for him- even though he was right. Jack was one of the strongest of them, despite being the youngest. He had the strength of both ice and the wind, but most importantly he had a strong heart. She knew that... and she hoped it would keep him safe, while they were apart.

They continued off into a separate direction- even if splitting up hadn't been a part of the plan originally, the might as well take advantage of the situation. Tooth couldn't stop herself looked back at the place she last saw Jack had one last time. She knew he could handle himself, she knew he was strong... but she couldn't stop herself worrying. Not until fate saw him safely returned to them again.

I look out across the endless forest. Even stood on the highest branches of the tallest tree I can't see its end. The sea of branches below me stretches into the horizon. I can't see the end of the trees, but I can see them. The children. The ones that had been taken. Many of them wandering around.

Some ran. Some of them stood. Some of them hugged themselves. Some sat- some at the base of a tree, some out in the open. Some shouted, some cried. Some ran straight, others changed direction. But, it didn't matter who they were- they were all lost.

Just as lost as I had been... but it would never end, for them. They would just keep on going. They would tire, and they would fall, but somehow this place sustains them. They never ate, never drank, but somehow they never died. But I didn't want them to die, I wanted them to stay here forever- lost and afraid... and alone.

No one ever met, here in the forest. It shifts and changes to keep everyone eternally separated. Nobody ever gets a glimpse of another human being. Not even a whisper. The only sounds they hear are their own, quiet footsteps, and the forever haunting song that follows them, despite their ignorance of its existence.

I look down from my high point- I could count at least five children nearby, but one of them caught my attention. It was that first boy. The one that I took from my home forest... He was different to the others. He wasn't afraid- not for himself, at least. He was strangely calm. His heartbeat steady, as he called out a name, over and over again.  
"Sophie!" His sister, I presumed. The dear, little blond girl he'd watched vanish just before he did. That was the only reason he was scared- and, even then, only mildly. How was he staying calm? Why wasn't he afraid?

I slipped into the shadow of the tree, and moved to one closer to him, at ground level. Looking across, I can see him, searching the trees. His hands cupped around his mouth, as he calls out the name again. No- he was not afraid. I knew that for certain, now that I was close enough to see his face. No fear was present on it, only confidence and calm.

How was he not afraid?! He was lost! Alone! How?! HOW?! He stops calling, and I look over at him to see that he is muttering reassuringly to himself.  
"Its okay." He says, softly. "This can't be worse than Pitch. I just need to face my fears, and be brave. Me and Sophie are going to be just fine. Jack and the Guardians are sure to be here any-" That was as far as he got.

He... he just said... He said his name! He said my brother's name! The word cut my heart over and over into scattered, tiny pieces, as his death washed over me again. I could feel the forest responding to my emotions- wild, raging and turmoiling like a huge storm- but what emotions were they? I didn't know what to name them! Hurt? Grief? Horror? I had no idea, but it all raged endlessly- screaming inside me like it was about to tear me apart! I couldn't hold it back and I screamed!

The forest shook as huge winds tore through the trees like a hurricane- forcing the boy to run, and run, but I no longer cared!

No! NOOOOOOO! Dead! Gone! DEAD! Why?! Gone! Gone forever! My brother! Where is he?! Lost! Gone!

The scream turns into one desperate pleading word.

"JAAAAAAAAACCK!"


	6. Chapter 6

Lullaby of the lost and gone chapter 6

 **Authors note: whoops! Almost forgot to post this w I'm so sorry! Anyways it's here now- the moment you've all been waiting for^^ hope you enjoy it- please let me know what you think, I'm relatively unsure of myself when it comes to cutesy lovey scenes so it would really help me out knowing what you think^^ thank you all for reading this story- I'll see you all tommorow!**

He was getting close. He knew he was close, when the wind hit. Something was forcing the air into huge, screaming torrents, ripping through the trees.

"Stop it!" He snapped. This wind was stopping him getting through to Sophie, and he was not having that! It abated at his scolding. Dropping to almost stillness, though it still stirred apologetically. This place was crazy, he thought. It had a life of its own- he had to get Sophie, Jamie and the rest of the children out of here as soon as possible.

The wind might not be impeding him anymore, but there was still the physical barrier of twigs he had to force his way through. He just charged headlong into it, breaking through the thick, uncompromising blockage. It stood between him and sister, so it didn't stand a chance. It barely halted his speed, as he powered on forwards, following her cries for help.

Then, he finally he caught sight of something, other than the black and almost black of trees and darkness. There she was! He ran towards her.  
"Sophie!"

She'd been curled up at the bottom of a tree, but the moment she heard his voice, her head snapped up- his blood chilled at the tracks of clear liquid running down her face. He didn't stop, carrying on straight up to her, as she scrambled up, reaching out for him.

He scooped her up in his arms, and held her reassuringly, breathing out a sigh of relief. She was fine. She was going to be alright now. He gently stroked the back of her head, as he let her sob into his shoulder.  
"Jack- I'm scared- I'm so scared, Jack. I don't know what happened- we were in the woods, and we were waiting for you- and then- I just- I don't know- but then all of a sudden I was here- I don't know how to get out, and, and- its so dark- and I thought there was no one else here, and... " She spoke quickly, with fear breaking her voice, but he could also hear her overwhelming relief.  
"Shhh." He hushed her, calmly, before she could carry on- he couldn't have her going on and upsetting herself like that. "Calm down, Soph. Everything's going to be fine... Alright?" He said, gently teasing her head away from his chest, as he smiled reassuringly. She seemed to be to relaxing at his presence, and soothing voice.

Her wide eyes looked desperately into his calm, caring ones, and softened slightly.  
"Hey." He said, catching her attention. "You believe in me, right?" There wasn't the slightest hesitation. She nodded, firmly. "Then trust me. I promise, its going to be fine." He told her, smiling like this was just another spot of trouble they'd managed to get themselves into. Just another daft, silly bit of a pickle they've got stuck in, but it's okay because things will turn out okay in the end.

Jack couldn't help but remember the time when he'd said almost those exact same things to his old sister. Yes, things hadn't really turned out okay, then, but this was not that day- and nothing was going to go wrong, this time. He wouldn't let it.

She blinked, tears clearing, as she relaxed, slightly. He held his hand out, and she took it.  
"Alright, then. Whad'ya say we play a little game, huh?" He suggested, and the faint traces of an excited grin appeared on her face. "Lets play hide and seek, okay. You and me are gonna go and find all the rest of the Guardians." He grinned, standing up with her hand still firmly gripping his. "Come on, let's see if we can find Bunny." He said, cheering her up with the mention of her favourite giant rabbit.

"What do you think? Should we go this way?" He offered, pointing in a random direction into the trees. She shook her head, a small smile on her face- she always like to choose the way to go (she was a lot like Emma like that).  
"That way." She told him, pointing off in a completely different way.  
"You got it." He smiled. "Lets go."

He following her pointing finger, as she slid behind him. Allowing him to go first to check for any danger. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, as trailed behind him. There was nothing to be afraid of.

I'd just returned after taking three children from a cold forest, someplace far from home. The world was so much bigger than I expected- it was a little terrifying, and sometimes left me scared, but it gave me more children to take, at least.

As I prepared to return to the normal world, though, to take some more, I noticed something impossible. There were two people in the trees. An older boy, and a little girl. But, they weren't separated, like the rest. They were holding hands.

Someone had been found?!

But, how?! This forest was meant to make sure nobody ever got found- not unless I wanted them to, and I never, ever, permitted that. I never let people have company! How had that person found her?! Was it another one of them? The strange beings that had locked me in those eternal, torturing illusions, where he was still alive? I didn't know, but it wasn't someone normal, that was for sure. It wasn't someone I'd kidnapped... so it had be one of those ignorant fools. The ones that didn't know what it felt like! They didn't know how much it hurt to have someone torn away from you! But, what was this one doing here? Why was he alone? And where were the rest of them? But most importantly, how had he found the girl?

Again, I had no idea, but I was about to find out some answers. But, I couldn't have him staying with that girl like that. She wasn't afraid when he was around. She was happy. She shouldn't be happy. She should be lost, and afraid. She should be terrified, pleading and crying just like I did! She should feel pain, just like I had! So, I ripped them away from each other.

One second they were there holding each other's hands, wandering happily in the forest- the next, a tree swallowed her in it's shadow, leaving her rescuer shocked and shouting her name.

I moved closer, so that I could see him more clearly. He stilled. He knew I was there.

I stayed behind him- careful not to let him catch sight of me. It meant that I never saw more than the back of his, strangely white, head, but if he couldn't see me, he couldn't aim to knock me out like last time, into another stupid, false dream.

He wasn't all that intimidating, I thought. Skinny. Not all that tall. Young.. and he carried only a stick. Was that what he'd brought to defend himself? I wondered, curiously. I moved, as he turned again, and then I wondered... had he felt the same pain I had? Had he been torn away from someone too? As I was staying behind him, I couldn't look into his eyes to see if I could find that pain in them, but, if I look carefully... I can sense it...

"..So, you've felt it too..." I muttered. My voice curling through the air- like the melody of my lullaby, that would flow through the trees like a gentle air current, if I so pleased. "You know the pain of losing someone. Someone close.." I thought out, as I focussed deeper. "A sibling?.. No... a sister." I realised. I saw him stiffen, bristling uneasily as he no doubt wondered how I knew that. "I lost someone too." I said. "I lost my brother, a long time ago... He was taken from me.. Stolen by the ic-"

I had no idea why I was telling him all this. Why was there something so familiar about him? Why did I just want to open up and tell him everything? All my pain, and sorrow. Why did I feel so at ease around him? Then, he interrupted me.

"Emma?"

I froze.

Th... that... that was him... his voice... He sounded.. like... just like my brother... But he... he was...

I couldn't move- couldn't breath- only watch, as he turned round... and, slowly, his face was revealed to me... and it was... It was his face... The face that haunted and wove throughout my dreams- waking and sleeping... But... it wasn't quite him.. Not as I remembered him. His eyes weren't that warm, hazel brown I knew so well- they were a bright and vivid blue... and his hair, once also a deep brunette.. was pure white... And yet.. it was the same hair- and those were his eyes. I would never forgot them.

Those eyes... That gentle, loving look he reserved only for me- his dear little sister-.. and that subtle, light glint at the back of them that told of joy- mischief- a prankster. One who loved to have fun, and bring joy to others- the glint that adults saw, and knew it meant trouble. They were his eyes- the colour was irrelevant. I know my brother, and this... this boy.. he, looked... he looked just like him. And he sounded just like him. Even the way he way he moved- easily, with a slight bounce and tireless energy... It was same energy that used to infuse his step and movements...

But this just... He couldn't be my brother... My brother-. Jack was dead... He was gone! He'd died- right in front of my eyes! He'd fallen into the ice, and never came back. All that had been left was that deep, dark, empty hole. The water had swallowed him... He couldn't be... But this was him. Those eyes... They could not be faked.. My lip trembled.

B-but... there was no... no way! This- had to be an illusion! This had to be a dream! This was... this was...

Heedless of my mind scolding me- telling me to wake up! I'll only be disappointed! This wasn't- it couldn't be- real. I ran towards him. My breath finally unlocking with a heart wrenching sob, as I flew desperately towards him. My arms outstretched, eyes shining and brimming with tears, that slipped and fell so suddenly they streamed out behind me.

I saw him getting closer, until he was just a heartbeat away. But, in that moment, it seemed the whole world froze.

Please, I begged, to gods unknown. Please... I had to feel this... I prayed that this figure wouldn't just dissolve before me... Disintegrate and shatter in my arms... If that happened... I just couldn't cope... I closed my eyes... Please...

And then I collided straight into him.

The impact broke me. Smashed me into a million pieces, and I shattered right there. The tears flowing like they would never stop, as I pulled him tight. Gripping the fabric of his shirt, as I held him close to me. I just kept on sobbing. He was here! He- he was real. My brother.. My brother... And then I gasped, as I felt his hands rest on my back, and I sank into him even further, burying my head into his chest. He was.. really here.. He was moving, and solid, and thinking, and feeling... He was.. alive... Fresh tears slid from my eyes... He was alive.

I held him so tight I was almost fearful I would hurt him, but I couldn't help it. I needed to know that he, truly, was here.. That wasn't just a beautiful dream... But then if it was a dream.. Please.. Let me carry on sleeping forever. But in my heart I knew... This wasn't a dream. It was a beautiful reality.

I just let myself fall into his embrace, as he held me like I was ten years old again. Like this was all just a bad dream, and he would hold me, and keep me safe, until the ghosts and the phantoms had gone again. I was a mess of feelings, stood, quivering and broken, in his arms. Soaking up his love like it was radiant sunlight.. because that was what I could feel from him... Love. I had been starved of it for so long.. But now... There wasn't even a word beginning to describe how beautiful the feeling felt. Even without seeing his face, I knew.. I knew that if I looked, I would see that soft, caring look of compassion.. Of love... My brother's love to me.

I slowly.. eventually... loosened... and let myself melt in his arms. Leaning into his steadying support- hearing his soft hushing calm my soul. His gentle touch taking all my sorrows away.

For so long, a part of me had still been that lost little girl who had grieved over her brother's death. I was still that ten year old girl- still lost, and desperately seeking my brother... Even when I returned from that forest where I died all that time ago, I still remained lost. But now... I felt complete again. My brother, Jack... He had found me. I wasn't lost, anymore... At long last, I was found.

Jack stood there, looking down at her. He just couldn't believe it. His little sister- little Emma-... after all this time, she was still here? He thought she'd died a long, long, time ago. But, he was so how happy to see her again. The irony of it that he, Jack Frost, felt like his sister was melting his heart, as she clung tightly to him. He had missed her so much- and he never even dared hope they might meet again- he thought for sure that she was long gone... But here she was.

How much had she grown? She was so beautiful now, and he didn't have to stretch down to meet her embrace anymore- her head rested comfortably on his chest... She'd let her hair grow out, he noticed. He liked it. Her hair went past her shoulders now, and it was raven black.. he also saw that her eyes were now deep violet. But then, he supposed, he'd also changed a little- eyes blue, and hair white, rather than the brown that had been identical to hers... but, in his eyes, she was just as beautiful as ever. Still the same adorable, little sister who used to play with him in the woods all the time... but she was so sad.

She was weeping and sobbing- holding him fearfully, as though terrified he would vanish if she let go. What had happened to her? His dear, little cheerful sister. She'd always been so happy- he'd made sure of it. He'd always make sure she was laughing and smiling as much as possible- right up until the moment he died...

Was that it? Was that why she was so upset? She had seen him die, but, he thought she would've gotten over it... But the way she was holding him like that.. obviously she hadn't. She'd been hurt by his death a lot more than he thought- she'd been devastated by it.

He remembered speculating that this mysterious 'M' might have somehow known his sister... but it actually was her, wasn't it. She'd been so upset by his death she'd made a very big mistake. She'd tried to make up for her loss by kidnapping others- thinking that by making them feel her pain, she could make her own go lessen. But, he knew, it wouldn't ease her sorrows to keep taking children like that, it would only make her feel worse.

He'd seen people get so consumed by grief as to do terrible things... but he never thought he'd see Emma in this state. Her heart was so broken, he had to mend it. He knew there were still children out there, running, lost in the woods- and he would save them... but, he needed to save her first. The children had to be set free, but he was a brother first and a Guardian second... and right now his sister was crying.

The front of his hoodie was damp from her tears, but at least they had stopped falling now. She slowly removed her arms from his back, and just let herself settle in his embrace, as he cradled her, slightly.  
"I'm here, Emma..." He hushed. "I'm here. Everything is alright now..."

They heard distant footsteps, and turned their heads as a shout rang out through the trees. Emma tensed in his arms as she gasped, horror flooding her violet eyes as though she was suddenly realised what she'd been doing all this time. She stared off, in terror, towards the noise.  
"What have I done?" She whispered, fear, guilt and shame cracking her voice.  
"Hey." He said, softly but firmly, jolting her out of her horror. She looked at him with wide eyes so guilt ridden- so horrified, and desperately seeking forgiveness- it broke his heart.

She was terrified he was going to hate her- shout at her for what a terrible thing she'd done- but how could he? She was his sister. Besides, he'd made some pretty big mistakes in his life too. The important thing was that didn't mean it- and that you tried to set things right.

"Its alright, Emma." He told her.  
"But I-" She started, but he hushed her silent again.  
"I know, but being upset can make you do bad things sometimes." He told her, and she lowered her head in shame- she had done a bad thing, hadn't she- but he lifted it up again, with his hand. She met his eyes once again- still wide and terrified, filled with horror.  
"But you know what the best part is?" He asked. She shook her head- she didn't think there was any 'best part' to this.  
"What?" She asked, still afraid that he was going to tell her off and get mad at her. He let his smile grow.  
"You can always fix them." He told her... and then something miraculous happened.

A shaft of golden light fell across the forest. The trees cast long, dark shadows across the floor, but, for the first time, the forest saw light... Because a ray of light finally shone out from the darkness of her heart.

It had been broken, and rotted, with grief and darkness... But now, her heart was slowly mending. Her brother had been her sunshine when it rained- he chased away the nightmares and the shadows she was afraid- and now he was chasing away the shadows in her heart. Letting, just a glint of happiness shine through.

She rested her head against his heart again, letting the warmth of his embrace sink into her- his touch was slightly cold now, but the love conveyed through it was warm.

Dawn had finally arrived. It had been a long, dark night in the forest, but the sun had finally arrived. The two finally united siblings watched, as all around them tiny buds, and little grass shoots appeared. Slowly stretching out... and reaching out towards the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Lullaby of the lost and gone chapter 7

 **Authors note: gotta love an adorable reunion^^ anyways time for the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please leave a review! It means the world to me^^ mostly fluff from now on- with a few bumps in the road because because there's a slight problemg- Emma's afraid of ice...**

It had been a long time since the light had entered the forest, and it the change it brought was incredible. Suddenly, it wasn't scary anymore. Buds began to grow from trees, and the ground prickled with tiny shoots of new grass. We watched the change for a while- the dark, bare forest now becoming something beautiful.. and all it had taken, was a bit of sunlight.

I eventually speak out to him.  
"I thought you were gone." I whispered. "I missed you so much." I told him, and he smiled down at me.  
"You know, there was a little girl I knew once.. and she used to get nightmares all the time." He said, the way he was looking at me, it didn't take long for me to realise that little girl was me. "Do you remember what I told her?" He asked, softly. He wasn't asking for an answer, so I waited for him to continue. "I said I'd always be right here... whenever she wanted to find me. That way I'd always be with her." He finished, placing his hand over my heart.

I closed my eyes shut, trying not to let the stress take over me. He didn't know- he was just trying to help. But that was exactly what 'they' used to say. All the people who told me to just move on! 'He wasn't really gone. He was still here.' That didn't mean anything to me!  
"But, I didn't want you in my heart- I wanted you right here!" I said, sounding a lot like a stressed, tantruming child, and I almost broke down in his arms again. Then, rather than speaking again, he just pulled me closer, reassuring me with his presence... and, slowly... things began to feel ever so slightly better.

Maybe he hadn't been there, back then. Perhaps it had hurt that he'd been gone... but he wasn't now... He was here... I let the thought wash over me, like a soothing balm on my broken heart...

He was here...

After a long time, Jack finally spoke up to me, again.  
"I think its time for them to go home, now, don't you?" He smiled. I knew exactly who he meant, of course. The children. The ones who, in my blind grief, I forced to bear my sorrows. I had done such a terrible thing, bringing them here... But, Jack was right. I could return them back to the normal world... and I could make things right. It was time for them to go home.

I closed my eyes, and let the trees release the children. I told them to take them where they wanted to be most: home. With their families.

I opened her eyes again... The parents of those children must have been worried out of their minds, I thought... but they were home now. I only hope I haven't hurt any of them with the experience. Jack must've seen that look in my eye, and read my mind, because he told me.  
"Don't worry. I know a friend who can make them think it was all just a dream." He said. It was then I noticed my forest wasn't entirely empty of people. A great distance away, there was still eight fresh sets of footprints wandering about through her woods together.

It was them... The ones who'd tried to talk to me- to make me see sense-... but I hadn't listened. They were just trying to save the children, I realised... Save them from me- and they'd stopped me in the kindest way possible. They'd put me into a deep sleep, and gave me sweet dreams for as long as they could. They weren't bad people. In fact, I should... probably, apologise to them. Especially if they were my brother's friends. I gathered this when he said he had a friend who could make the kids think they'd just had a strange dream. It had to be the same person who'd given me dreams all that time ago- and so it made sense for the others to be his friends too.

"There's four people still here." I told him, knowing he'd figure out what she meant.  
"Yeah." He said. "They're the Guardians." He told me, grinning with a glint in his eye, like introducing me to a fairytale. "Do you think you could lead me to them?" He asked, like he was asking me to take the lead on one of our old, grand, forest adventures that we used to have back at home. I nodded, a smile spreading across my own face.  
"This way." I told him, reaching smoothly for his hand, which he took with ease- like us holding each other's hands was instinct. It was as though we'd never been apart.

We started walking off, but we'd taken barely a few steps when I heard a strange crackling behind me. I turned, and gasped, horrified, heart beating with terror, as I backing into him for comfort.

What was- what was that doing here? No, no- stay away! Please- Jack, make it go away! I thought, desperately. He looked confused at my reaction- as if he didn't know what I was so afraid of. How could be so calm?! How could he not know what was terrifying me- it should terrify him!

He followed my horrified gaze to the ground... and understanding dawns in his eyes... But, he still... How does he look so calm?! I look back down at it, my breath quick, and my heart quicker.

That dreaded patch. Freezing death, at its weakest form.

Frost... Frost was in my forest! No no no- this couldn't be happening- frost grew into ice! Ice! No- anything but ice! It was the worst thing I could ever imagine! Ice that bit. Ice that swallowed. Ice that had taken him away from me. And now, it had followed me- and it had broken into my sanctuary! There was no escape from it! Make it go away! But it was more than just a patch... it was... It was like a path... and it led to...

My breath choked in my throat, as my wide, horrified eyes stared straight down at his feet... Then, as though I was expecting somebody else to be standing there... I followed the feet up to his face...

It was... coming from him...

I start to back away from him... No... this can't be happening... This thing I saw before me was a demon! This was a nightmare! Ice killed my brother! This was something even the darkest dreams couldn't imagine. My brother... he created the ice- he was the ice! I could see it now- the white hair!... This was some sort of ice demon, with the face of my brother. Ice is my worst fear- my greatest enemy... This just couldn't be.

"Emma." I hear his voice, as I shake my head. No... no... not ice. No... My brother had become a demon who had killed the real Jack. He'd been transformed into a monster! "Emma, calm down." He told me, beginning to sound panicked. No! No- I wouldn't calm down! How could he-! How dare he tell me to calm down! This- this beast! It had stolen his voice. Get it out of my head!

Dark clouds rolled in over the forest, blocking the sunlight.  
"Emma- listen!" He yelled, over the rumbling of the clouds and howling wind that had sprung up. I couldn't stand to see it anymore! This hybrid monster! This force of death and ice, with the guise of my brother! It had his eyes, his smile, his voice! Get it away! I squeezed my eyes shut- covered my face with my hands as though it could block out the horror of what I was seeing. This was some kind of sick joke! This had to a dream- it was a nightmare! This wasn't real! I just had to wake up! Wake up!

"Emma! Its still me!" I heard that monster yelling. He sounded hurt- my brother was hurt! But that wasn't my brother that was a demon- a demon of ice! I hated it! I couldn't-! I couldn't! It was ice! And it was death!... And now it was him. It tore me apart! I was hurting my brother- breaking his heart by staring at him like that, by backing away like this- but that wasn't my brother! It couldn't be!

The clouds suddenly opened and flooded the sky- soaking us to the skin in seconds, but I didn't care! That was my brother! Ice was death! Ice was my brother. My brother was death! Death! Ice! Demon! Monster! Hurting him! Stop! Get away! Make it stop! I let the endless drops pound me, the wind carrying away his voice- I didn't want to hear it anymore! His voice, from the mouth of a demon. Death! Ice!

And, then, quite suddenly, the rain stopped...

I slowly loosened my hands around my head... What?... What was going... I uncurl and tentatively open my eyes... just as a light cold pinch touches my nose. I gasp, and flinch slightly... That was s... snow?

I lower my arms, slowly... and gaze around at the sky, in wonder... All around me, what had once been harsh, soaking raindrops... was now beautiful, floating flakes... drifting about the air around me.

Snow... I had always liked snow. It was always so pretty- and I just loved the funny, little crunching sound it made underneath my feet, that made me so inexplicably happy. How it covered everything in a thick, white coat. The simple joy of a snowflake melting on my tongue, or running round trying to catch them... But, most of all... I loved the brilliant times they always reminded me of.

A mischievous brother knocking me down into a waist deep pile. My protest that turned into a laugh, when he flopped down beside me and started making a snow angel, which I soon copied.

The many snowball fights, where my brother had proved an indomitable force for me and the rest of my friends to reckon with. Starting to cry as someone hit me and made me fall into the shallow snow, where I scraped her knees. Then a cheer, as my dear brother chased after them for it.

Walks through the forest where my brother would just vanish, and then, soon after, a branch would decide to drop a load of snow all over me- under his encouragement. Running after him to get my revenge.

The snowmen we built together, where he'd lift me up at the end and let me place the hat- which we'd always do last. We'd used dad's old hat- one of few things we had to remember him by. But before the hat, he'd always let me give the snowman his face- because he always made his look really silly- but he was the best at making and rolling a nice, big body to work with. I'd run alongside him, doing very little, but feeling like I was a great help. When we were done, we'd wave to mother at the window, and make the snowman wave too.

All those wonderful times... I had forgotten none of it. Not one day, spent in the magical land of white.

I turn round... and I see him, standing there. The one with whom I had shared such joys, in the snow, like the one that surrounded us now. He'd made this? This wonderland of beauty...

His expression was pained. Hurt. Desperate. He looked so small, so... lost, I realised. I knew that look so well...

He- my brother... He felt lost without me.

He didn't deserve to be lost. What had I been thinking? Being able to make it snow didn't magically make him a different person. Sure, his hair was white now- sure, his eyes were blue, and he could all kinds of wintery weather... He was still my brother... and I couldn't ask for a better one.

I smile at him, and such a beautiful look of hope, and relief, bloomed upon his face... I wished I could capture that moment forever.

He runs up to me, and I go to meet him. Leaping up, and grabbing him with my arms and legs, as I squeeze him tight. And, just then, for a moment... I felt like I was ten again... Just a joyful, little girl playing with her brilliant big brother in a beautiful, wintery forest. I giggle, slightly, and he laughs back, relief softening the sound, as it muffled through the fabric of my dress, where he'd pressed his head.

After a while, he drops me down... and we just gaze, smiling, at each other... We were finally back together again... And now... I was better.

I wasn't afraid- and I wasn't lost anymore... I was just fine. And I was better than I had ever been... Because I had my brother here with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Lullaby of the lost and gone chapter 8

 **Authors note: why do I keep almost forgetting about this and giving myself a heart attack?! Gaahhh! I'm so sorry! Anyways it's super late right now so I'm afraid I'll have to be quick- please enjoy the chapter and review if you did because it really means a lot^^ see you tommorow (basically it's fluff from now on^^** )

We strode softly through the trees, leaving our little patch of snow behind, and stepping out into the normal part of the forest. Jack had made a surprisingly big amount of the forest white and snowy to try and make me happy again, but this was a huge forest, and, after quite a lot of walking, we were finally out of the snow, and into the sun.

Now that the rain had passed, the forest was much more greener. It already looked like it was in the stages of a late spring forest, heading into the lush colour and fullness of summer. Leaf heavy branches interlocked overhead, with a carpet of grass brushing against out feet as we walked... And I was so happy.

I couldn't remember the last time I smiled like this. Just walking with him, I felt a lot happier than I had in almost so long I couldn't remember the last time. My brother and I... together, and happy, at last.

I was watching the trees go by, wondering to myself if I'd seen the beginnings of blossoms on one of the branches, when I heard him start to hum... and my eyes widened. It was his song. The one from him to me- the one I had used to lure the children here. That had been the melody, and music, to my grief- a constant reminder that he was gone, that had always swallowed me with grief as I sung it... But now... I heard it the same way I did when I was younger.

A light, caring and and comforting song... A 'lullaby of the lost and gone' I had called it once, but now the idea just seemed silly. It was a song of love and of joy... And it made me want to sing along.

As he reached the end of the tune, about to begin it again... I took a breath... and I began to utter the words, softly... It more of a chant than a tune, at first, but slowly... my voice voice grew in strength.

"When you feel like you are lost,...  
and there's nowhere to go...  
When the shadows are growing..  
and you're feeling low.  
Look deep in your heart.  
and you'll find I am there.  
So reach, take my hand now,  
for there is so much to share.

Come with me now,  
to a place of light and dreams.  
We'll play and run together, the  
and swim within the streams.  
Through the joys, and through the sorrows,  
I will always be there.  
I will be right by your side,  
to love and to care..."

Jack looked fondly across at his little sister. She was singing so beautifully, that song which she thought he had made for her. In fact, it was something their mother used to sing to him once, but she had stopped singing it when their father died. Emma had been too young to remember it- she barely even knew their father's face- but he remembered.

And one evening when he'd heard her sobbing, nightmares attacking her sleep, he'd thought of that song, that had been his lullaby once... and he sang it to her. The moment the tuneful words had reached her ears, she started calming down... and before he had reached the end, she had fallen asleep again.

Now, she was the one singing it. She did sometimes use to chant along with him in the old times, but now she was properly singing.

The words flowing seamlessly with the melody as she wove a dance into the tune- a slight bounce and joy that made you want to skip along. You could almost hear the smile within it her voice, but within the light and happiness of the song she also managed to capture the depth and emotion of the lyrics. Like a strong, beating heart at the centre of the song. Her own feelings bringing the words to life, as her voice drifted out across the trees- reaching out to the listeners, and playing their heart strings, as she shared with them her happiness and love.

Wow, he thought... She truly was an enchanting singer. It wasn't just her voice, it was the heart she put behind the song... It really was beautiful. How much had that little girl grown? He thought... and then a wry thought sneaked into his mind. Yeah... How much had she grown? Well there was only one way to find out. He wanted to see if she really had changed- if she still was that same little girl he remembered.

As the song ended, he carried on walking, not betraying his secret, upcoming test. Then, as they walked, he started swinging their hands. Only slightly at first but soon he was swinging them high above their heads. She chuckled at her goofy brother's eternal childish attitude. He used to do this all the time back in Burgess... and he also used to do this.

He swung their arms forwards, hard and high, lifting her unexpectedly off her feet, like she was half her size. Of course, he did had to call on the wind to help him out a little, otherwise he would've never been able to do it, but the thrill she felt as she squealed was just the same as if he'd done it himself. She was laughing cheerfully, as he swung her back down again.

Yeah, he thought. She hadn't changed a bit. She might have aged a few years, but she that face was still exactly the same. That little childish glee lit up her face when he swung her like that was just the same as ever. She did that same squeal that turned into a cheer, then into a giggle. Yep- she could age all the years she liked- she was still his little sis. It looked like he'd taught her well.

He grinned at her response, which then became a slight smirk, as he saw mild confusion appear on her face. No doubt she was wondering how on earth he, exactly the same as he was before, could still do that when she was nearly twice as big as was the last time he'd done it... and then she saw him floating on the wind. Her jaw dropped open.

"What?" He asked her, acting as though this was all perfectly normally for him to be hovering in midair (which it was, but it didn't make her reaction any hilarious). Her violet eyes were round with shock and confusion, and her mouth open in awe. He looked round like he thought there was something behind him she was gawping at. "What?" He repeated, grinning. And then, slowly, she grew a wry grin too- he noticed that devilish look in her eyes (the one he liked to think she learnt from him). She stepped back, smoothly... and vanished.

He blinked. Where'd she go? She was doing that weird teleporty thing again, wasn't she. Okay, what was she up to? Where'd she vanish off to? He turned round, waiting for to jump out at him. Then he heard a scream of joy, and just looked up just in time to see a shadow descending on him.

Then, she crashed into him, knocking him off balance, as she tried to cling to him like a monkey. She flailed about, attempting to hold onto numerous things as he struggled to stay airborne- including his arm, hair and, at some point, his face. Needless to say the unplanned passenger had made things very turbulent. They wobbled about on the wind, like they were on a dinghy in a wild ocean. Their cries of alarm mixing with "woah"s and laughter, as the rocked back and forth atop the turbulent wind. They kept almost turning upside down, but they were laughing hysterically!

He hadn't heard such a purely joyful laugh from her in what seemed like forever. He'd forgotten what a beautiful sound it was. The way it made him feel as though he was sharing her happiness- and he was pretty sure she was feeling the same.

Eventually, he managed to gain some semblance of control over the flight and lowered them, erratically, towards the ground. But, of course, at that point, she finally slipped. He felt her grab his hood, as she fell back. Uh oh.

"Woah!" He yelled, startled, as she pulled him down with her and they slammed into the ground, hard. But, despite their crash landing, they just kept on laughing. They just couldn't stop! They just lay there shaking in fits of laughter, feeling like they were on top of the world, in their wild euphoria. How they'd both missed their antics. The everyday, little mishaps and tumbles they'd so often share together.

After a long time, the laughter died down, and they just lay there- grinning, and gasping for breath. Feeling happier, and more complete, than they had done in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Lullaby of the lost and gone chapter 9

 **Authors note: (yawns) it's so late.. Gotta go to bed now- please review guys^^ hope you enjoy it- see you tomorow with the last update...zzzzzz**

They'd been walking for a while, when she looked up at him. They'd finally resumed the walk to find his friends- the Guardians, she remembered he called them.  
"What are they like?" She asked. "Your friends?" She'd been wondering about this for a while, and, with her growing nerves about meeting them, she thought it might help if she found out a bit about them.

He smiled as he recalled the Guardians- wondering who he should tell her about first.  
"Well, there's North." He began, deciding to start with the unofficial leader of the group. "He's just a really big, jolly man. He's pretty cool-."  
"Cool?" She broke in, confused. "Why? Is he cold? Oh- is he like you?" She said, frowning in confusion at first, but then simply looking at him in curiosity.  
"No." He smiled. "It just means he's a nice person." He explained, realising modern terms might be foreign to her if she's been asleep for nearly three hundred years.

In fact... if she'd only ever been in the forests since she woke up, then she was yet to see how the world had really changed in all that time. She probably didn't even know it had been three hundred years- but, he decided, that was a story for another day. He'd show her wonders of the world someday soon- and he'd be right there to hold her hand whenever it seemed too big, or too scary. Things sure had changed a lot from the times of log cabins and fires, but if she was anything like as adventurous and fearless a little sister as she used to be, she'd learn to love it in an instant.

But, he was getting side tracked. That was later-now he was telling her about the Guardians. He needed to introduce them before they even set foot back in the normal world.

"Anyway, he gives out pretty much non stop cookies, and he lets me play with all the toys I could ever want- even if he does squish me with his hugs, and deafen me with his laugh." She chuckled at the description, and he decided to move onto someone else.  
"There's Sandy." He recalled. "He's great fun- he's pretty small, and he doesn't talk, but he's always up for a game. When everyone else is busy, and working, and being boring- Sandy's always free. He was the only one who'd pay me any attention before I became a Guardian." He said, slight sadness hinting in his voice-it was unintentional, and only someone very close to him would've noticed it- but she knew him well, and spotted it easily.

She frowned, as she heard it.  
"What happened before? And what do mean 'became'? Why wouldn't anyone pay you any attention?" She asked. What had happened to her big brother while she'd been asleep? And, also, now she thought of it, why hadn't he been home when she'd gone back there? He would've definitely come to find her when she'd started taking children- so why didn't he?

"Its a story for another day, Emma." He told her, she went to protest, but he continued. "And, I promise, I will tell you." She frowned, it looked like there was a much bigger story behind those questions than she thought... but, he'd promised he would tell her- and she knew her brother always kept his promises. She still wanted to know the answers, but she guessed she'd have to wait a bit before she heard them.

"Okay." She agreed. Jack grinned- happy that she trusted him enough to hold off the questions until later- and looked up at the sky, thoughtfully.  
"Who've I not said, yet..?" He wondered, getting back to telling her about the Guardians. "Bunny!" He exclaimed.

Emma could tell in an instant that this was her brother's favourite person to annoy- he got that glint in his eyes that always meant he was thinking about trouble.  
"He's brilliant- when it comes to pranking, there's no better victim. The best part is that he always tries to get me back and he never- almost never- succeeds!" He grinned, then his eyes widened and lit up with a sudden idea. "You and me have got to get him together- we can do the old 'cream on his hand while he's asleep' prank- and you have got to let me use that teleporty thing to jumpscare him." He planned, excitably.

She didn't quite recognise all the words he was saying (and she had no idea where he was getting them), but she couldn't help but giggle over his enthusiasm. "We can get Sandy in on cream prank thing- it'll be hilarious!" He continued, still wearing that face that just read trouble. He must really like tormenting this Bunny person, Emma thought. He's only been talking about him ten seconds, and already he's planned to prank him- twice.

"He sounds... cool.." She said, testingly. He chuckled at her sudden use of the new word (it was so weird hearing her say words like that).  
"Yeah, he is." He agreed, and she grinned at the successful use of the foreign word, but then she realised something.  
"Are they all boys?" She frowned. She wasn't about to become the only girl, was she? She didn't think her brother would surround himself in a boys only group.  
"No- there is one girl." He reassured her.

"Her name's Toothiana, but everyone always calls her Tooth. She's very quick, very easily excited, and-." He paused and looked at her, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
"What?" She asked, it looked like he was trying to look at something.  
"Just checking your chompers." He informed. Clearly this was relating to this Toothiana person- she didn't take her nickname too seriously, surely.  
"Why would she be interested in my teeth?" She asked, confused.

Jack grinned like a little boy about to reveal his best secret. He'd been holding back this bit for just this exact moment.

"Well, do you remember Santa Claus?" She frowned even further, but nodded. Why was he going on about Santa? What did he have to do with this? "Course you do- Christmas was your favourite." He remembered before continuing. "And the Sandman, who gives you sweet dreams at night." Another nod, but she still didn't know what she was going on about. "The Easter Bunny?" He said, sliding his eyes over to her as he put emphasis on the 'bunny'. She tried to make the connection, but she just couldn't quite figure out what he was trying to tell her. She needed one more, little nudge. "And the 'Tooth' Fairy?" He finished, drawing her attention to the 'Tooth' part.

Her eyes went wide, as she finally realised what he was getting at all along.  
"It's them." She whispered- barely to believe it, but also incredibly excited! "You're friends with Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy?!" She exclaimed, still in a kind of whisper.  
"Don't forget the other two." He told her, enjoying watching her excitement.  
"Bunny and Sandy are the-!" She stopped, putting her hands around her mouth, as she squealed and laughed quietly behind them, jumping up and down and trying to keep ahold of some kind of dignity as her overwhelming excitement buzzed around her.

Jack watched- they had a word for this, in the modern world, he thought to himself. Fangirling.

Then, when she finally calmed down, she fixed her eyes on him.  
"So, what, are you all famous too?!" She grinned, but he he didn't respond with the enthusiasm she was expecting.  
"Sort of." He told her, grinning in an almost wincing kind of way. "It's a part of that story I'm gonna tell you." He said. She frowned, wondering why he wasn't showing off- he was best friends with Santa! And all the other famous beings! That had to make him just as big and.. cool.. as the rest of them, right!

She bet he was just as good as they were. Probably even better- even better than Santa! She thought. He was probably like the super Guardian, or something (that was what he'd called them, she remembered). But then, she guessed, she had to wait until he told her the story to find out about the whole 'Guardian' thing.

She was about to comment on that, when she froze, suddenly. Jack stopped with her, and looked at her, concerned.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. She was looking at the ground, worry and uncertainty in her eyes. She took a deep breath, as she told him.  
"They're just ahead." In all her excitement, she'd lost track of where they were... and now they were just behind them.

She supposed that was great news to him, but not to her.  
"... I'm scared." She admitted, but without a tremor in her voice.  
"Don't worry." He smiled, leaning towards her so that she had to look at him. "There's nothing to be scared of. One of them is literally just a big bunny- and they're not gonna try and put you to sleep like last time." He reassured her. He assumed she was thinking about the last time she met them, but he was wrong. She shook her head. She wasn't afraid about that- with him by her side, she felt brave and safe enough for anything. But... after all the horrible things she'd done... would they still want be her friend?

"It's not that." She told him. "What if they don't like me?" She said, worry and panic swarming in her eyes. "What if they're still mad, after what I've-!" She began.  
"Like you?" He interrupted, kindly. "Em, they're gonna love you! Trust me. They're just like one big family... and I'm sure they'll want you to be a part of it too." He told her, smiling softly.

She still looked nervous- but, he knew, until they actually met, and she got to know them for herself, she will always be nervous that they won't accept her. But he had no doubt in his mind. He knew they'd understand- and they'd see the same adorable, little girl as he did. She just had to believe it too.

He gently squeezed her hand, and carried on forwards. She followed, quietly, trailing slowly behind him, as he led her to the Guardians. She was nervously hiding at his shoulder, fidgeting with her hands a little bit- the way she did when about to meet a new stranger. He knew this wouldn't last for long, though. She'd soon relax when she saw how friendly they were- and he knew they'd do everything they could to put her nerves at ease (he had been teaching them how to better deal with children over the past few years).

He saw them up ahead. They were quite a distance ahead, and facing away from them, but he knew they'd pop up on their radar sooner or later. Surely enough, he saw Bunny's large ears swivel round to face them, and the rest of his head soon followed.

A broad grin split across the older Guardian's face, as he saw his annoying little brother safe. He also seemed to have made friends with this elusive 'M', he noticed. But, the way she was clinging to him like that- it was far too familiar for someone she'd just met. Maybe she'd known the kid in life? He speculated. They had turned up in Burgess at near enough the same time.  
"Well, look at you, Frostbite." He smirked. "Always the lady charmer." Teasing him was his way of saying he'd missed the kid, and was glad he was okay.

His voice drew the other's attention over to the missing member. Sandy beamed and jumped up high, cheering with a snowflake above his head. "Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, almost as though she was saying it for Sandy too. She was so relieved and excited at his return- and she didn't even try to hide it. North called out (although everything he said was somewhat of a yell).  
"Good work, Jack. Not a child to be heard. I knew you could do it!" He grinned.

Emma tucked behind Jack further as she heard that. She thought the loud man was accusing her of her mistakes, and thought her to be a prisoner. Jack gave North a pointed look as he felt her clinging tightly to her 'bodyguard', telling him to be gentle (which was admittedly hard for the loud guy). North seemingly ignored it, but as he turned his gaze to Emma, his eyes twinkled kindly.  
"And it looks like you made a new friend, too." He smiled, warmly.

Hearing the reassurance from the larger man, Emma poked out her head out around his side nervously, looking at them with wide eyes. Sandy gave her a friendly wave, which she returned nervously with a slight smile.

"Everyone." Jack began, as the Guardians all stood quietly, waiting for him to introduce her. He met Emma's eyes, and an understanding passed between them- like a small but comforting nod telling her: 'go on'.

She closed her eyes... took a deep breath... And she stepped out from behind his back, as Jack finally introsuced them.

"I'd like you meet my little sister."


	10. Chapter 10

Lullaby of the Lost and Gone - Chapter 10

 **Authors note: hey guys^^ actual real reason reason for this one being a bit late out is that literally started writing it an hour or two ago because I was just going to cut ahead with giving the guardians reactions but after reading one of yours reviews I thought I'd give it a go- this also explains why it's so short (sorry about that, but it's not bad for an hour or two right?) anyways hope you enjoy it as always! Please leave a review and I will be posting the actual last chapter tommorow^^ see you there!**

Bunny looked like someone had just flicked him on the nose. Sandy smiling in an 'oohhhhh' sort of way. North looked back and forth between them mouthing a whole bunch of who, what, where and huhs; and Tooth's hands flew to her mouth as seemed to be having a minor breakdown of the 'AWWWWW- SO CUTE!' kind.

Bunny blinked and came back to himself.

"Wait, so hold on- sister? You mean like-?" He questioned, trailing off. Jack grinned.

"Yeah, from before I became Frost." Emma frowned, confused, at him as he said that, but was too nervous to say anything. "We used to do everything together- didn't we, Em." He told them, looking at her- his comforting smile slowly bringing out a small smile of her own.

"I never even knew you had a sister- let alone that she was also a spirit?!" North exclaimed, chuckling merrily at happy revelation. Bunny's eyebrows furrowed, as something suddenly occurred to him.

"Wait- so then why did she do all-?" He started, cutting himself off after a scorching glare from Jack.

Emma tucked in further behind him, as she lowered her head in shame. He gently stroked the back of her head comfortingly.

"Well, let's just say there was reason I couldn't remember who I was before I was chosen. I didn't become who I am the easy way, like you guys." He told them. Tooth was the only one who knew about his past- and only then because she'd insisted on hearing everything about his memories, and he'd reluctantly given in.

"Long story short, we got into a bit of trouble- I saved her life, but didn't make it myself." He explained. He said it quietly, putting a hand over the ear that wasn't buried in his side. All of them, bar Tooth, looked like they'd been slapped. None of them had died to become spirits- they'd all become what they were when they became Guardians. To think that he'd died, well... it was a pretty big shock for them- even if he was a spirit (actually, very few spirits had actually died- he was one of the rare few). He gave them a moment to let it sink in, and then continued.

"Obviously, when I came back, I had no idea of what happened. I didn't recognise her- and at some point during the time I spent branching out across the world she also became a spirit... But my death really affected her- and I guess when she couldn't find me, even when she was dead herself, she just lost it. Started losing herself in grief- taking kids like I'd been taken away from her... But it's over now." He finished, looking sadly at his little sister and putting his arm round her. There was more than one reason he'd covered her ears. Aside from him having to mention his death, he didn't want to hurt her with the knowledge that he'd forgotten her (he'd wait until she'd perked up and settled down a bit before he told her that story).

Tooth flew up to her- slowly, after a cautionary glance from her brother reminded the fairy not to do her usual 'dash into your face' thing- but she did something Emma could not have looked more stunned at. She hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." Tooth muttered. "About what happened... You know, you can talk to me whenever you want." She promised, smiling understandingly at her. Emma, who had expected them to scorn or scowl at her, was stunned at the sympathy and concern in her voice. Tooth pulled away from the hug. "Okay?" She asked, kindly. Emma took a moment to recover from shock, before nodding- her nerves starting to leave her as she began to relax. Jack smiled- that was his girl. He knew she'd learn to relax and be herself around them. What had he said earlier? They were going to love her. He knew he'd be right.

"So what does this mean?" Bunny thought. "Does this mean we finally have someone to keep Frostbite in line, or have we got double the trouble on our hands?" He asked, smirking slightly. Emma squirmed shyly as she looked at her brother.

"Little bit of both." He informed. North laughed a little at that.

"We must all get together for cookies and milk sometime." North thought aloud. Perhaps you could tell us more about yourself." He suggested.

"Or about Frostbite." Bunny muttered, a definite, broad smirk spreading across his face as he said it. Tooth gasped.

"You have to tell us all about Jack before he was chosen!" She begged excitably. Jack didn't like where this was heading.

"Nonono no- you does not 'have to'." He tried to deflect the subject (he'd done some pretty stupid stuff when he was still alive that he did not need Bunny hearing about).

Emma grinned slightly. "Has he told you about the time he tried to borrow Mom's dress?" She muttered.

Jack didn't know he could blush so red so quickly. The other Guardians burst into hysterics.

"Hey- that was just for you!" He reminded her, indignantly. "It was just for her- it was only to make her laugh!" He declared, but he didn't seem to be heard over the laughter that shook the clearing- even Emma was laughing hysterically at his bright, red face. Bunny grinned, gasping for breath.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine. You have to tell us mo-."

"No no no. That was the last one. Ever." He broke in. "Because I swear I will tell them all about your little stories too." He warned, pointing a finger at his sister as he reminded her two could play that game. She started to blush slightly at the thought of her own embarrassing tales being revealed.

A swishing noise drew their attention to Sandy, who was showing a familiar planet over his head.

"Right!" North remembered. "We should probably be getting back home now." He turned to Emma. "If we may?" He said, politely asking her to take them out of her forest. She nodded. Then Jack suddenly remembered something.

"Oh- and Emma, you might wanna be aware things have changed quite a bit since you've been out, so-." He said, but as he said it they all vanished into the shadow of a tree. He hoped she heard that. Only one way to find out he guessed- modern buildings were so much different to 18th century ones- this was going to be fun.

He finally stepped foot onto normal soil again, and he sighed: home sweet home. He heard Emma's incredulous shocked yell from behind him.

"IS THAT A HOUSE?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Lullaby of the lost and gone chapter 11

 **Authors note: last chapter today guys! Hope you like it^^ moving on to Christmas requests now- can't wait for them! Ooh so if you have got any requests and would a like a oneshot story as a gift this Christmas just ask! ^^ okay that's strangely all I can think to say here hehe oh well I really hope you enjoyed the story merry december XD oh and please review^^**

I've learnt a lot over the past few weeks. Like how the world has changed a great deal more than I expected.

Buildings could be so big now- and so strange. Fire was no longer needed to provide light and heat- and, using this magical thing called electricity (which my brother explained to me is kind of like lightning) all kinds of incredible things can be brought to life. It's used for these things called machines, which the world is full of, and they can do almost anything. There's one that cleans clothes for you, so you don't have to, but there's not one for tidying up. Some of them make incredible moving picture, and some can make sounds and music from thin air. Another thing that seems pretty common nowadays are cars- I don't like them much, because no one can ever explain how they work (except North, but his explanation just confused me).

The modern world is a strange, and sometimes scary, new place. But I never got too afraid. Not with my brother beside me. He showed me all he magical sights, the natural and the man made- buildings taller than mountains, majestic, frozen glaciers that shone in the sunlight. Even giant, metal birds that were like the cars of the air (but it's hard to be scared of them, when all I think when I see them is how Jack pulls faces at the unknowing passengers- and taunts the metal shell as he flies ahead, like he expects it to get annoyed).

It really was- and still is- a lot to take in. But, at the same time... it really is incredible.

North was a great help- he helped me get used to the machines by making some small ones himself. He showed me all kinds of beautiful, magical little machines and toys- and not once did they ever unsettle me. Even if it was a machine- if North made it, it just never seemed scary. I could only ever see the wonder in the things North made.

Bunny was also really kind. Whenever the new world got too big, stressful or overwhelming- but I didn't want to return to my forest- he'd let me into his warren. Which, although it was filled with strange and unusual plant life, it always seemed far much more real than the strange land above ground. But, he'd only let me in if Jack wasn't there. He doesn't trust my brother not to try and do anything stupid, to annoy him, while his back is turned- and I don't blame him. He is a really harsh trouble maker, my brother- to Bunny especially. I'll admit, though, I did help him out, occasionally. We even managed to get Sandy to join in sometimes. He'd knock out either Bunny or North, leaving us free to cause mayhem while they were asleep- but he always claimed to know nothing about it afterwards.

Sandy's a great friend. He might not talk much, but he's a really good listener. It was him I talked to whenever I didn't want to worry Jack with my problems. Plus, like Jack promised, he was always free to have a little bit of fun no matter what he was doing. He'd make all kinds of sand animals for us to have fun with- and Jack came up with all kinds of games to play together. We had a competitive rodeo once (which, apparently, is when people try to stay onto a bucking animal for the longest time possible). We raced each other atop various sand creatures around cities with lots and lots of really tall building (my brother often cheated at them- using his personal ice wolf to slide ahead, or throw off the other racers). Or sometimes we'd just play a simple tag together.

Sometimes, as we were playing, we'd bump into Tooth as she went on her rounds, and she'd join too- she rarely had time to stay for more than one or two games, but she was great fun. The games were always a lot better when she played.

I'd never had a sister before, but I imagine me and Tooth came pretty close to what it was like. We'd often just wander about the palace and spend a bit of time talking about girl stuff- she loved hearing about the stories of mine and Jack's youth (Jack would probably be mortified if he knew some of the things I'd said to her, but she's promised not to tell anyone), and I enjoy hearing about the different memories she'd sometimes peek at while tooth collecting. We got along great: "us girls have to stick together, right" she said once, as she told me about how nice it was not to be he only girl anymore.

Finally, the last person I haven't talked about yet... Jack. He hasn't changed in the slightest- he is still just as crazy, mad and playful as ever. Always trying to bring a smile to my face- and forever causing more trouble than he could ever make up for. He actually prided himself on making his way back to the top of the naughty list in two years flat (apparently he got cleared of all charges when he became a Guardian). Honestly, I wasn't even mildly surprised when he told me that- he thinks the day's been a complete waste if he hasn't managed to pull at least ten pranks.

So, yeah... a lot has happened in these last few weeks. Is that all it's been? It feels like its been so much longer- it feels as though its been years. It's like I've always known he Guardians- and Jack, it's like he was never gone. I'm glad it feels that way- it helps me forget what had happened... although, I still sometimes look back on it. It was a bad thing I did... Which is why I now try to atone for it.

I no longer steal children to share in my grief, but guide them back to their homes when they are lost. I decided I wanted to be as good a guiding light as my brother was- and help those who were lost, just like he'd done for me. I do it in the same way I've always done: I sing them home. They still don't hear the song, of course, but it saves them- which is what really matters... Sometimes, though... I really wish they could hear it.

That they could see me, and thank me for returning them home- I just wanted to hear a simple "thank you" and see a smile directed at me. I wanted to be able to hold their hand and talk to and reassure them, as I lead them back to their families. I really wish I could be seen...

My brother says its because they don't believe in me, but not to worry because he he's got a plan for that. I hope it works, because it gets a little lonesome in the trees when everyone's busy, or in those rare times I find myself alone- like when I'm hanging out with one of them and they have to leave to continue work... I watch the kids laughing and playing together in the street, looking like they're having so much fun, and I long to join in... but they only walk through me when I try.

It's okay, though. Because my brother says he has a plan.. and I believe in him. I always will...

Are you listening, moon? Can you even hear my thoughts, I wonder? I know it was you who woke me up- just like it was you who saved my brother.

So, even if you can't hear me, although I really hope can... I want to say thank you. Thank you... for saving my brother... and for saving me as well.

Jack squeezes my hand, bringing me out from my wandering thought as I look up to see him smiling cheerfully down at me. I smile back. Right now, we're on our way to a house where two children live. He hasn't entirely explained what we're going to do there, but I knew why and who we're going to see. He told me, a long time ago, that I'd been asleep for around three hundred years... which meant that my mother, and all the friends and families I knew, were dead. I had grieved them for a while, but with my brother and the Guardians to help me through it, I didn't stay sad long.

That was a while ago, now. I was over it. But recently he told me that our mother had another child- after me and Jack- who'd gone on to keep our bloodline alive over the centuries... and these two children that we were going to meet were our descendants. They wouldn't be able to me, of course, but all the same... I wanted to see what they were like.

It was dark out, but Jack reassured me that that was okay- this was the best way to make sure they got out without their mother stopping them- and they really didn't mind at all. He bounced a light, white snowball in his hand, as we stopped and looked up at one of the houses. The window I could see him aiming for was at an awkward angle and it had a slope of roof obscuring it a bit, but I had no doubt he'd hit it. He always did.

Surely enough, a few seconds later, it hit the glass with a soft thump... and not long after, we saw movement at the window. He must get woken up like this a lot, I thought, because he got up really quickly. When he saw who was waiting for him, he grinned, excitably, and waved, before disappearing into house.

I was stunned stiff. It was him. The first boy that I took to my forest. The brave, little boy who had feared only for his sister, not for himself... he was her descendant. Well- Jack's descendant, really, I thought. They way he fretted over his sister like that... I should've known. He was definitely a lot like my brother. I knew he couldn't see me, to point an accusatory finger of blame at me, but I felt the guilt all the same. I felt so ashamed of what I'd done- and to my own family, no less.

The sound of a closing door and thumping footsteps jolted me out of my self berating, and I saw the brunette come running up to us.  
"Hey Jack!" He called, quietly so as not to wake his mum up. "You trying to get me in trouble again?" He joked.  
"Course not. Don't want you to rivalling my naughty list champion status, now, do I?" He smirked back, and I can't help but roll my eyes. Being the naughtiest kid in the world wasn't an achievement to be proud of (but, he seemed to think it was).

Then, quite unexpectedly, he went quiet. Then he glanced at me almost imperceptibly. Jamie frowned- Jack did not normally go quiet like that. He was up to something- we both knew that, but we had no idea what. He beckoned Jamie forwards, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. What was he doing? I wondered. Knowing him, he could be doing anything.

I almost went to listen in on them, but I held back my curiosity- that would be rude. Still, his eyes were glinting at me in a strange kind of way. Even though he was whispering in Jamie's ear, he was looking directly at me. Okay, now I really wanted to know what he was telling him.

I almost asked, when I heard Jamie start talking. He wasn't whispering, but he wasn't speaking very loudly (since Jack was), though it was loud enough for me to hear.  
"Yeah, I remember." He said, looking as confused as I felt. Jack whispered something else to him, and his eyes widened.  
"She's a spirit too!" He yelled in astonishment. Jamie's jaw dropped open, slightly, as he turned, looking everywhere, as though searching for something. Then, I knew exactly what Jack was trying to do.

He was trying to get him to see me. But would it work? Could he really do that? And wasn't that breaking some sort of really big rule? I thought. But, I knew he didn't care about the rules (he often said rules only existed for him to break them).  
"Is she?..." Jamie trailed off, turning back to Jack excitably. He didn't finish, but he didn't need to. The question was obvious. Jack's eyes glinted, as he grinned... and he looked over to me.

Jamie followed his gaze, and I held my breath... But, after a moment, Jamie only frowned- but even before he did, I knew he couldn't see me. His eyes were darting about in my general direction, rather than focussing on me. I lowered my eyes... it hadn't worked... But, at least he'd tried, right. I could be grateful for that.

"I can't see her." He whispered, leaning sidewards, to confirm to Jack what we already knew. But it looked like my brother just wouldn't give up. He whispered something else back, speaking for much longer this time... and Jamie nodded as he spoke, his eyes slowly growing wider, and wider... But that wasn't the only thing I noticed about his eyes. They were looking straight at me... Not through, past or around me... At me.

His eyes met my own- both wide and round, with wonder and disbelief. Slowly, we grinned at each other... and then Jamie broke off excitably.  
"Jack! This is your-?!" He exclaimed, looking back and forth between us, like his mind was blown. He was buzzing with energy, doing one of those 'OMG' faces (my brother was teaching me bits of modern language like that).

Then, without warning, he turned dashed back towards the house.  
"I gotta get Sophie. She has to see this." He yelled, as he ran to the front door. He almost crashed straight into it, but managed, somehow, to slow himself at the last second. Then, he opened it and dashed in- somewhat carefully, in an attempt not to wake up his mum. Luckily, it was really late and she was on the other side of the house, asleep, so she didn't hear any of the excitement.

I turned to my brother, amazed.  
"... He saw me." I whispered, shocked. He grinned back. I giggled out of sheer joy. Someone-. He actually saw me! I never realised how desperate I was for someone, other than the Guardians, to see me, until that little boy actually did it. I ran to my brother. "You got him to see me!" I exclaimed, laughing, as I jumped him. Forcing him to catch me, as I leapt and clung to him as tight as I could- trying to convey all of my gratitude in that one, big hug.

"Jack's got a girlfriend?!" I heard the little girl's loud, incredulous voice behind me, and we both turned to see Sophie gawping at us. We looked at each other, and just couldn't help bursting into laughter, while Jamie clarified.  
"Sophie." He chuckled. "That's his sister- I just told you." He said.  
"I was half asleep." She complained. "I only heard the bit about the forest woman." She defended herself, pouting a little. So that was what Jack had whispered to him, I thought. Jamie believed he had a sister, who was a spirit, but, until he actually believed in the legends of the forest maiden, he couldn't actually see me.

Jack let go of me, and I dropped down to the floor.  
"Now, come on." He said. "I didn't get you two up, just to introduce you to Emma." He told us. We all turned confused to him at that. He didn't? Well, what else did he plan to do, then? I thought.  
"We're going ice skating." He announced.

I froze, as Jamie and Sophie cheered.  
"Last one to the lake's a rotten egg!" Jamie yelled, running as he shouted, to take an early lead.  
"Hey- no fair!" Sophie shouted after him, as she tried to catch up. "I didn't know we having a race!" She protested.

Jack stood still, watching them run for a moment... then he turned back to me. His smile was soft now- reassuring- as I turned those words over, and over, inside my head. 'Ice skating', 'going ice skating'... I took a deep breath. Why would he say that? Why would he want me to...?

Seeing the uncertainty and worry on my face, he stepped closer.  
"Why would you choose skating?" I muttered, nervous, the events of that day replaying in my head. I knew, now that he had control of the ice, there was no chance of that happening again... But, I couldn't destroy the memory of the day...  
"Because, I think you need to finally let go of the past. Make an official new start... and I think this well finally put things to rest." He explained. I thought for a long time, then. My head bowed low... For a boy claiming to have never grown up over three hundred years, that did sound pretty wise.

Would stepping onto the ice again finally put the ghosts to rest? Could I ever truly make peace with that day? I thought about the terror of stepping onto the ice again... The déjà vu... The horror of remembering what had happened the last time I put on skates... The cracks and snapping that caused me to freeze in place... Feeling for sure I was going to die... My heart leaping into my throat, as Jack fell down instead... and waiting, with a tear streaked face, and broken heart, as he never returned to the surface...

Yes. I thought, determinedly. Yes, it would mean a new start.

It would mark the close of the chapter with the girl terrified of the ice... and the beginning of a new page- blank, and ready to be filled with laughter, joy and adventures. That day of heartbreak was over, now. It was in the past. Just like the dark 'M', who kidnapped children and took them to a tree filled nightmare- that was just a figure of the past now. No more than that. He was right- this was going to be a new start for me. A time to finally make peace with the day, for which I blamed myself, and turn my back on it forever- looking forwards, to a bright, and promising, future.

I lifted my head up. No longer afraid. Finally free. Finally relinquished from the shadows of the past. And then I did something that even my brother could've never seen coming. I pushed him over, and ran off, cackling. I pushed him over. Me! In all the weeks we've been back together, I never attempted to pull a prank on my brother. I think I may have been just as surprised as he was! Then, looking back as I ran, I saw his face, and laughed. No- he was definitely more surprised. He could not've looked more stunned. But it wasn't long before he got over it, and rose to my challenge as he reached for his staff, which lay nearby. I had no doubt that he definitely would not want to be the rotten egg.

He smirked, victoriously, as he leapt into the wind. But he'd forgotten I had tricks of my own- and no way was I letting myself become the rotten egg either.

I dashed into the nearest tree, and vanished into my forest realm for a brief moment, before returning back to the real world- this time, beside the lake. I grinned as I saw the others hadn't made it yet, so I settled down by the lakeside to wait. It was spring/summer time, and the lake was almost completely still, like a mirror- except for the slight wind that stirred its surface with soft, rolling waves.

I sat and watching the moon shine down, casting a luminous glow down from the deep, infinitely blue, night sky, speckled with numberless stars. The round circle of light reflecting and shimmering on slight ripples that caused it to dance across the surface of the water. The ripples spreading out from where I swung my toes, back and forth within the water. It seems that was one was one thing me and my brother had shared, without even knowing it- we always stayed barefoot. Me, because I liked the feel of grass under my feet (him, perhaps because he liked the crunch of snow beneath them?).

I carried on flicking the water across the lake, and soon the tune just came to me. Just like it always did. I found myself humming, in the quiet of night. Nothing to disturb the melody- just beautiful silence, that carried the sound, making it sound purer. Like the very essence of music, shining through the peaceful darkness like the moonlight.

When the tune finally ended, I picked up the song. Letting the words flow, across the air, like the ripples across the water. I sang that song. The one that had once been a lament for my grief- stirring a deep sadness within me, as I thought about he lost and gone. But now, the idea of it ever meaning that just didn't seem possible anymore. It was our song. My brother and I's... And I would sing it forever, with a smile in my heart.

"When you feel like you are lost,  
and there's nowhere to go.  
When the shadows are growing,  
and you're feeling low.  
Look deep in your heart,  
And you'll find I am there.  
So reach, take my hand now,  
For there is so much to share.

Come with me now,  
to a place of light and dreams.  
We'll play and run together,  
and swim within the streams.  
Through the joys, and through the sorrows,  
I will always be there.  
I will be right by your side,  
to love and to care.

Sleep now, softly.  
For the sun has come to go.  
The endless folds of darkness,  
arrive now, soft and slow.  
Do not fear the shadows,  
for they cannot touch the light.  
And if you feel low, then remember,

how I held you so tight."

It wasn't a lullaby for the gone and lost... it was a song of love, and joy.


End file.
